The Kyuubi
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: One night, the NineTails gets, well, a little frisky.. poor Naruto and Sasuke have to deal with it. NaruSasu. Slight AU!
1. Arise of the Spirit

"Sasuke-teme, you might want to move…" Naruto whispered out, his voice husky and strained sounding.

Sasuke glared at the wall, annoyed, and didn't budge. "Shut up and go back to sleep, dobe," he whispered back. He heard restless shifting from beside him as his companion moved. He vaguely wondered why he was being warned to move…

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and grasped tight on his blanket and futon, willing and restrained himself to not pounce the other boy. Well, more like trying to suppress the Kyuubi's overwhelming desire for relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself off from the Uchiha. With his body so near his and his senses amplified by the Nine-tails, Sasuke's scent was tantalizing him; intoxicating him.

"Sasuke-teme… just move…" he groaned out through his rapidly sharpening canines when he smelt and felt the other boy's body still beside him.

This time, Sasuke moved, but not further away. He rolled over to face Naruto, wondering what the hell was going on with his friend. Naruto gasped when he was met with Sasuke's face. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at the display Naruto made. The human-kistune was struggling against something that the Uchiha could not see. He was pulling and tugging on his blanket, attempting to free himself and yet trying to contain himself at the same time. The struggle was extremely evident on his face. The usually bright countenance famous to Naruto was twisted in a pained, flushed snarl, his emotions playing through like pictures. Sasuke was slightly worried to see the boy's canines grow sharper and the stripes on his cheeks more defined, in jagged lines rather than smooth curves.

Naruto looked at the other boy against his will and Sasuke saw as his normally blue eyes bled over with a vivid blood red, the slits thinning out. He had seen this look only a few times in the past during combat. Maybe he _should_ move… that look could never mean anything other than destructive and un-nightly behaviour.

"What the hell is the matter with you dobe?" Sasuke whispered fiercely, inching away a little. Naruto was taking very deep breaths, his face sweaty and uncomfortable looking.

He seemed to not have noticed Sasuke's words through the sound of his own breathing, or had just chosen to ignore him. "Too… hot…" he gasped out, suddenly sitting up. He then practically ripped off his shirt, revealing his flushed torso. The Uchiha saw the defined and complicated seal on his tanned stomach flare up.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself," Sasuke said, his words lost on the other boy. He only seemed to make things worse by speaking at all. His voice seemed to just remind the Kyuubi-possessed boy of his presence close beside him.

Quick as lightning, Naruto glanced over and pinning Sasuke down on his back. His newly clawed hands held down the boy's wrists and his thighs straddled his waist.

"Naruto! Get off!" Sasuke yelled through clenched teeth, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't disturb anyone else in the Inn. Naruto's movement was so fast that Sasuke had not had time to ready himself. He tried to pull his wrists up from under Naruto's grip but it was completely useless. The boy was completely taken over by the Kyuubi's spirit; his strength was unbelievable. Sasuke's waist was practically being crushed by Naruto's thighs. In truth, Sasuke Uchiha was slightly feared for his life.

Naruto bared his fangs with a loud and deep predatory growl and leaned down to the other boy's face, totally oblivious to the boy's heated glare. His mind was completely conquered by the Nine-tails' desire; all rational thoughts being trampled and left behind by the heat. Naruto's human conscience was faintly aware of what was going on, and all it could do was watch from the sidelines.

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto's when he leaned down. He felt suffocated. The intense heat radiating off of Naruto was closing in on him as the fox-vessel lowered down his chest and face, pressing himself flush against him. Sasuke had no idea what had caused this abrupt change in his teammate, no idea what was going to happen to him (although he was getting hints and he DID NOT like them), and no idea how was going to get out of this situation. But he did know that if he didn't do something soon he wouldn't like the consequences.

Naruto's hard breathing lessened and Sasuke thought that this was a good sign, but was as quickly stolen of his relief when Naruto stuck his face into his neck. The Uchiha almost yelled when he felt fangs graze the pale skin, and he jerked from reflex, making them close to puncturing the skin. The fox-boy then suddenly brought his hips up and then down hard and fast into Sasuke's and at the same time, sucked hard on the tendon running along Sasuke's neck.

"Gah! Shit Naruto --!" Sasuke bit back a moan, slightly shaken and taken back at the movements, without even so much as a warning. Sasuke's face flushed against his will when he felt Naruto rock his hips on his pelvic area again with as much force as before, grinding his hardness into him. If he didn't do something soon… Sasuke strained to move his neck as much as he could to get away from Naruto's abusing lips. When Naruto slammed himself on his body for a third time, Sasuke lost his nerve. Screw the rest of the Inn and what time of night it was! Sasuke had a future to think about!

The Uchiha put all of his strength into getting Naruto off of him. He let out of a full-blown yell, trying to create as much noise as possible. Which of course, Naruto didn't agree with one bit. He covered Sasuke's mouth with his hand, scratching his cheek in the process, blind to what he was doing. He growled at the boy. With his wrist now free, Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, making him recoil and growl even louder, the Uchiha's retaliation frustrating him.

There were footsteps banging outside and then someone was pounding on the doors.

"Mmm!! Mmph!" Sasuke yelled, the sound muffled by the hand covering his mouth.

Kakashi opened the door and rain in, kunai in hand and prepared. But not for what he was met with inside the little room. "What-?" But when he saw the severity behind Sasuke's glare and Naruto's vicious appearance, he became serious.

More muffled and urgent sounds came from Sasuke as he continued to push Naruto away, while the enraged blond scratched and growled. Kakashi came to the rescue and ripped Naruto off of Sasuke, whose face was now bleeding from the several cuts Naruto had inflicted upon him.

"What happened?" Kakashi said loudly over the noise from Naruto. The shorter boy swiped a punch at the jounin, kicking his legs up and struggling to get free as Kakashi held him back, both his arms under Naruto's shoulders.

"How the hell should I know?! He's insane!" Sasuke answered, gesticulating towards Naruto and subconsciously moving back, slightly shaken.

"Were you two fighting?" the silver-haired jounin asked, restraining Naruto. "Did he attack you?" He nodded towards his bleeding cheek.

"No! Well, yeah, he attacked me but he-he was trying to…" Sasuke tried to explain, red in the face. He glanced at Naruto and indicated for Kakashi to look down at him.

Through Naruto's struggling, Kakashi managed to look down at his pants and realized what Sasuke was trying to say. Comprehension dawned in his eyes.

The doors opened across the room and Sakura entered the scene, slightly bleary eyed from sleep. She gasped and ran over, standing between Kakashi and Sasuke, immediately awake. Naruto didn't seem to notice or care that she had joined them; all he cared about was getting Sasuke. The vicious demon-fox dominating his mind and soul focused all of the body's energy and power into escaping Kakashi's hold. His body could barely feel the arm's holding him back and if it could, it would be able to know that the arms would give way at any minute.

"What we need to do," Kakashi said between swipes directed at his face from Naruto, "is get Naruto out of here." He nodded over at the ruffled appearance of Sasuke. "Quite clearly, Sasuke is in danger."

Sakura was visibly confused. "But why? Whats—." She then looked at Sasuke and blushed, her eyes glancing at Sasuke's lower regions, her glance unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Sakura I need you to help me get Naruto out of here. Let's go, before we cause any more disturbances in this household." Kakashi cut her off, giving her a stern glare. She gave the enraged and snarling Naruto an apprehensive glance but moved to help. "Sasuke, stay put. I'll be back to explain." The two ninja, with much difficulty, managed to drag the desperate blond-headed fury out of the room and into the hallway, where the noise level was reduced somewhat.

Sasuke exhaled, his heart-beat still racing. He brought a hand up to his left cheek and smeared the blood off. He resented being told to stay put, as Kakashi had so phrased it, but if was to get an explanation for Naruto's crazy behavior, then nothing else mattered and pride be damned. He fixed his clothing, tugging his shirt down and adjusting his shorts. He froze and straightened up, rigid, his face hot. Naruto's behavior had put him in an interesting and highly unwanted state. He groaned and rubbed his temples, realizing that his sensei and female teammate had to have noticed. What a night.

"But, Kak-Kakashi-sensei, OUCH! – Why is Naruto acting so crazy and _why_ are we separating them?!" Sakura asked, dodging Naruto's jabs. "It's only making him worse!"

"Hm, it would seem that way…" Kakashi answered, ignoring the girl's first question. "Hopefully he'll calm down and give up when he's not near Sasuke. If not, we'll have to do something." They forced Naruto down on the bed set up in the next room across the hall. Kakashi made a hand seal sequence and ropes flew out, wrapping themselves around Naruto's wrists and ankles, impending his movements slightly. To compensate, his growls and snarls grew to some extent in volume. "Hm…" Kakashi repeated the hand movements and Naruto's shouting was muffled by a thick cloth, though the growls from his throat persisted.

Sakura looked down at her friend. "But sensei, what's wrong with him? And why was he attacking Sasuke-kun? Is it Kyuubi again?" She wondered aloud, staring at Naruto. The bound boy finally seemed to notice her and shot her a glare with pained and angry red eyes, reflected in them a sincere confusion as to what was happening, and his need to get to someone. There was a strong desire in his eyes, but she could tell it was not for her. Sakura broke the staring and glanced at her teacher.

The jounin, also analyzing the boy, sighed and scratched the back on his head. "Sandaime-sama explained to me, when Naruto was assigned to my squad, that the Nine-tails would have short but intense periods of heightened instincts to, well, mate, and its hormones would infuse with Naruto's blood. This of course, would only come into affect when Naruto reached the appropriate age; when he could handle such affects," he explained. Unfortunately for them, Naruto's famous never-ending stamina could keep him energized for numerous straight hours without rest.

Sakura's eyes widened upon receiving the information. "But… Sasuke… why was he the one…"

"I have no idea," Kakashi interrupted, knowing what she was getting at. At the mention of the name 'Sasuke', Naruto gave a spasm, his red eyes yearning to see where the mentioned boy was. He had been relatively silent throughout the explanation but hearing the name of the Uchiha perked his attention to full gear. "I don't know why he, or rather, it, chose Sasuke. Though…" Kakashi wandered off mid-sentence. He could offer some explanation why, but he wouldn't voice it yet. "Well, why don't we wait for Naruto to explain the reasoning when he's himself again." He turned to leave. "Sakura, I trust you'll keep him in check. I have to go and explain to our dear Sasuke-kun." He shook his head, feeling sorry for the boy. Before the kunoichi had any time to object to her new responsibility, Kakashi had poofed away to the other room.

When the darkness of the twilight-lit room was punctured and the silence broken, Sasuke flinched uncharacteristically, jumpy from the earlier events of the night. Kakashi chuckled lightly and received a glare.

"You said you'd explain." Sasuke said, getting right to the point. He stood up straight, very glad that his appearance was now normal.

Kakashi repeated the explanation he had given Sakura. He was amused to see the boy's glare remain harsh.

"That's ridiculous," he stated bluntly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"Why me?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the man's comment.

Kakashi gave a small nod. "And as I have told Sakura-chan, we will wait to hear the answer to that question from Naruto himself when he… sobers up."

"And that will be…"

"Hopefully by tomorrow morning," Kakashi replied. "Well, technically, by this morning, as we are almost through with the night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He had his doubts about that. "Hn. And what about our mission?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Sasuke-kun, you always take everything so seriously. I'm quite sure that location and returning the son of the Inn's tea ingredient list isn't as important as our current situation."

Sasuke snorted. His sensei was right of course; the mission did seem trivial in comparison. To anything, really. Especially when his own life was in danger!


	2. Curiousty kills the virginity!

By the morning, only a few hours after the initial "attack", Naruto hadn't seemed to calm down nearly as much as the rest of the team had hoped or thought. Sasuke had kept his distance from him during their prolonged stay at the Inn, remaining in fear of being physically abused. Sakura had attempted at using something in her variety of healing powers to suppress the fox-demon's nature, but every time she tried to touch or get in close range with him, Naruto would try to bite off her hand. He had already bitten through any bandages or coverings Kakashi had put over his mouth and the ropes were now covered in gnaw marks from his teeth. When the afternoon hit, they were surprised to see Naruto's behavior go from extreme and frightening to sedated and mild in a matter of seconds. One minute had had been restlessly struggling against the bindings to free himself, the next he was lying on his back, a dazed look in his eyes, breathing hard and looking like he would pass out at any minute.

"Hm, interesting. It's just like when he over exerts himself during battles and training missions," Kakashi commented. "Seems the nine-tails put a strain on his body and his stamina finally ran short." He leaned down to look closely at the boy's face. Sakura squeaked at how close Kakashi was to Naruto, who still had devilishly sharp canine teeth. She let out a quiet gasp as she saw the fangs slowly retract back to the boy's usual-sharper-than-normal human sized teeth, and as his red eyes flooded with a dark blue, some of the red still lingering in the form of small specks. The jagged stripes on his cheeks smoothed out and Naruto's body, slightly trembling, went limp.

"Do… do you think?" Sakura wondered aloud in a quiet voice, not needed to finish the question.

Kakashi straightened up and nodded. "Yes, but not completely. Kyuubi's fighting spirit is still very raw and could very well burst forward again at any moment. I don't think we should bring in Sasuke yet."

The girl nodded, mystified by how much their sensei knew, and how little she actually knew, about her own teammate and comrade. Of course she knew about the Nine-Tail's relationship with Naruto, having seen during battle what a formidable opponent Naruto made when he tapped into the foxe's chakra. She had assumed that was how much of a role Naruto as the host had to play…

Naruto rolled over and buried his face in the bedding, rubbing his nose and cheeks and forehead as if they were itchy. He curled into a ball, securing himself in the blankets.

Kakashi stood and canceled the ropes to unbind him, this actions passing by completely unnoticed by the now unconscious Naruto. The two watchers sat back down, glad to have a moment to breathe now that the initial excitement was over. Kakashi smiled and said, "I'll go get us some tea and update Sasuke." He got up and left the room.

Naruto's body twitched. "Sasu…ke," he mumbled out into his pillow. Sakura blushed and made an uncomfortable expression as she watched Naruto's display of sucking on his pillow.

"I think I… need some fresh air. Five minutes," she mumbled to herself. She left the room to go outside.

Sasuke was informed of Naruto's currently sedated state, but felt only a small bit reassured. How did Kakashi know or not if this wasn't a cyclic behavior and what they had just experienced was only the first wave of a full period? He expressed his concerns to his sensei.

Kakashi gave a shake of his head in response. "That is a reasonable curiousity, but the Sandaime-sama explained everything to me about the Kyuubi's condition with Naruto in full detail. There wasn't any mention about a cycle or period."

Sasuke wasn't free from worry, his expression showing as much. He felt like Kakashi had gotten ripped off with his information from the Third Hokage.

His sensei sighed, noticing the skeptical expression on Sasuke's face. "Look, the best we can do at the moment is wait until tonight or a few more hours at the least, until his senses are completely back to normal. I'm going back to the room to bring tea for Sakura."

"I'm coming too," Sasuke blurted out.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, questionable to the boy's intentions; though he could see arguing was a complete waste of time with this stubborn Uchiha. "Have it your way. Just don't complain to me if he jumps you again. Just wait here until I come back with the tea."

Sasuke glared and blushed as he did as he was told, impatient for his sensei's return When Kakashi did return with a tray of steaming hot tea, he became slightly nervous. Well, if Naruto did jump him, he would have the advantage of two other able bodied ninja and of being fully awake.

They walked in silence back to the little room, Sasuke glaring at the jounin's back as Kakashi hummed. Was he even concerned at all? Geez. Really, Sasuke wanted to come him to see how safe he was going to be that night, and what Naruto's condition had turned out to be, and also how long it would take for the Kyuubi to totally back down. He certainly did not want to be attacked by a lust-driven maniac for a second time. If Kakashi was unconcerned enough to be humming then perhaps he'd be fine. But then, it _was_ Kakashi…

They arrived in the room to find Sakura just settling herself down, flattening her hair and getting comfortable. She looked up at the two as they entered the room.

"Oh! Hello Sasuke-kun!" She smiled greatly at him, glad to see her friend, though slightly taken back at the bright red gashes on his cheeks. Seeing them in the daylight was certainly different from when she had seen them in the dark room in the early hours of the morning. Sasuke probably wouldn't let her heal them though… he was too stubborn.

The two returned nods and sat down beside Naruto. Sasuke stared at the sleeping and seemingly subdued Naruto, not believing that the Kyuubi inside of him was subdued.

"Any changes?" Kakashi asked Sakura, sweeping his hand at the sleeping form in front of him.

'Not really, no. He's been quite quiet for the most part," she reported.

"Has he said anything? Apart from the growling, he hasn't really said anything coherent. It would be an improvement I think."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Just before you left the room," Sakura began to answer quietly so as to not disturb Naruto, "he mumbled out Sasuke's name and then he started biting his pillow."

Sasuke remained impassive to that news, his embarrassment kept inside.

Kakashi nodded and said that was to be expected.

"So what now?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"The only thing left to do is to simply wait until the Kyuubi is run through completely and Naruto is back to normal, so that we can carry on without ever-so-important mission," came the reply from the Jounin, the latter part somewhat sarcastically.

Sakura was silent, deep in her thoughts. "So, has this even happened before? I mean, I don't ever remember Naruto going through this before… he seemed to be of appropriate age before…" she wandered off.

Sasuke snorted, making his first noise since their visit in the "confinement room". "Yeah, and I think I'd remember if he did."

"Well, the Kyuubi most likely only decided Naruto's body and mind were suitable now," Kakashi replied, looking over the subject of their conversation, silently realizing, with pride, that all of his students were now adults. Well, physically at least. "But you're right. I don't remember dealing with this situation before either. So now is the first time, and the beginning of many I imagine."

"So Naruto has to go through with this for the rest of his life?" Sakura whispered with wide eyes. "How do you know?"

"I thought you said this wasn't cyclic?" Sasuke said, annoyed at his sensei's weak information.

"Oh, I thought you were just asking about _this_ time specifically," Kakashi answered. "Yes, until the Kyuubi is satisfied, it will continue once every month to try to mate with a suitable person, heightening Naruto's normal hormone levels." Sasuke tensed at this information, slightly panicky. "Or, of course, unless the Nine-tails is extracted from Naruto. And hopefully that will not happen."

The two students were silent. Of all things they did not want the demon removed from Naruto, due to the fatal outcome for the vessel. The needed only to remember what had happened to Gaara after his demon had been extracted by the Akatsuki.

Kakashi stood up, breaking the suddenly tense silence. "In any case, I think we should take a break. Get some food, do some training… The mission will have to wait until we know for sure that Naruto is himself again."

Sasuke, eager to get out of the stuffy mansion and away from a certain blond, stood up immediately.

Sakura stood but exclaimed, "What?! We can't just leave him here!" She gesticulated at Naruto. "What if something happens?"

"Ah. Good point." Kakashi grinned and made the appropriate hand signs, and a perfect copy of himself popped into existence beside him, giving a cheerful wave. "He will notify us when anything needs our immediate attention."

The three proceeded out of the rooms and, after eating, spent the rest of the afternoon sparring with each other. All of their actions had a little frigidness attached to them, as they were expecting at any moment for Kakashi's shadow clone to join them with news of Naruto. After a few hours had passes, darkness crept upon them and the small group retreated back indoors. Kakashi disable his clone. Naruto remained exactly the same as before they had left him, his weary body still recovering.

"Alright then, sleeping arrangements are the same as last night. I'll be in the room next to this one, Sakura and Sasuke you two are across the hall. No fooling around," he warned, shaking a finger in their faces, Sakura's red and Sasuke's annoyed. The bid their good nights to each other and returned to their respective rooms, Kakashi leaving after a last minute check-over of Naruto.

Sasuke had finally calmed down from the aftermath of what had happened and strolled over to his room (formally both his and Naruto's), bidding a short good night to Sakura. He saw his futon and lazily lay down upon it. He had to admit, the day had been boring once their blond teammate had gone quiet. He certainly did not want a re-occurrence of the previous night, but… well, he supposed he really shouldn't be complaining. Everything grew silent in the Inn as the guests turned in for the night. The soft sounds of the night bugs created a mini orchestra outside for their audience and the light wind sang back with a light "swoosh". Sasuke stared up a the mahogany ceiling, lying flat on his back and not even remotely tired or ready for sleep. He turned over on his left side, now facing the doors of the Inn's room. The night before, Naruto had been lying between him and the doors, but this night he was by himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he couldn't possibly be wanting company after had happened.

All the same, he let out a sigh and turned over to face the other wall. It really was quiet, almost to a point of silent suffocation. He grimaced and felt his face heat up and a weird sensation on his stomach as he thought back to the previous night and how Naruto's body heat had almost stifled his breath. It had been quite the shock… but having a full day to recover left Sasuke burning with questions. Why had Naruto wanted him? Why was the Kyuubi acting on these periods of heightened mating instincts only now and not, say, last month or yesterday? How frequent were these periods and what would Naruto be like during them when he did find a suitable mate? Sasuke wondered if Naruto had been drawn to him simply because he had been the closest person available to him. He also wondered if Naruto would have reacted the same way if there had been a different someone beside him… like Sakura. Or even Kakashi. He cringed at that thought and quickly stamped it down. With all of these questions buzzing around in his head, almost acting as adrenaline, the dark-haired boy gave up on sleeping and decided to seek the answers.

He sat up in his bed and massaged his temples, thinking over his course of action and if it was foolish or not. Kakashi would most likely think so. But he would never get anything settled if the questions he was dying to ask weren't answered in the next five minutes. And the tugging feeling in his stomach was not contributing to his reason for going, _no, not at all_, he told himself. He stole another glance at the shut doors. He may be risking his life by going to see Naruto, but he _had_ appeared to be practically back to normal… even his all-wise sensei had to agree with that. Sasuke himself had only sensed the normal level of chakra from Naruto when he had seen him…

Sasuke nodded away any second thoughts and quietly got up. He made no sound as he padded his way to the doors. Quietly he slid them open and, not forgetting the fact that Kakashi was most likely not sleeping in the next room over, was inhumanly silent as he made his way towards the room across the hall. He flinched and froze as a floorboard creaked. On reflex, his black eyes transformed into those of the famous sharingan, widening to take in more of his surroundings. He closed the distance between him and the door. Hesitating for only a second and straining to hear any sounds, he slid open the doors and, slipping inside, slid the paper entrance closed in his wake. He quietly let a bated breath escape.

Keeping the sharingan activated, he peered at the form laying in the dark not too far from him. Naruto. Sasuke could hear the boy's even breathing, a good sign that he was deeply asleep. Perhaps now, after one full day, he was human again. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, focusing his vision on the boy and almost blaming him for telepathically dragging him to his room. He was here now though; time to drain his mind so that he could get some rest.

Sasuke crouched down and scuffled over to meet the blonde's face to wake him. He was on the balls of his feet, balancing with his knees up and his head angled to better look at Naruto. He was startled then and fell backwards onto the floor. Red-blue eyes pierced the darkness as they started at the intruder. Sasuke quickly regained himself and started defiantly back with his normal eyes, so as not to frighten Naruto. Alright, so he was awake now…

Naruto blinked and sat up quickly, the thin blankets falling to reveal his still shirtless upper body and the black seal faintly drawn on his belly. Naruto winced and brought a palm to his temple, a sudden sharp pain pounding at his head. He had sat up too fast…

"Teme, why are you here?" he asked, his voice cracked and rough from all the earlier growling. His mind was clouded, not much of the stay at the Inn coming to him or why he was like he was now… where was his shirt? Some of what had been happening slowly filtered back into his mind. He had the decency to look at Sasuke and blush lightly.

Sasuke cautiously moved forward despite the remaining Kyuubi traits. Those fangs were still a bit sharper than was usual, Sasuke noticed, as Naruto had asked his question.

"Why did the Kyuubi pick me?" Sasuke asked, not wasting time.

Those red-blue eyes widened.


	3. Satisfied

Silence greeted his question. Sasuke sat cross-legged, waiting patiently, about a foot away from the other boy. Naruto stalled by smoothing out the creases in the blanket, a contemplative expression on his countenance, thinking about the question.

"I don't really know. You were… just there," he replied after clearing his scratchy throat, though the act not making much of a difference. He brought a hand up and soothed the skin on this throat and neck.

Something about his vague answer left Sasuke thinking that some information was left out of it on purpose, and that he wasn't getting the whole truth. It was as he had first presumed, though. "So, if it were someone else in that room and not me, you would have reacted the same?"

Naruto gave him a look. '_No…'_ He thought. "How could I know that? Kyuubi doesn't exactly care, when it's that desperate…" he answered, slightly annoyed at the demon and its rough intentions.

Sasuke eyelids dropped as he waited for the rest of the answer. "Naruto…" he said threateningly.

"So, you're not leaving until you're satisfied?" Naruto asked in a casual voice as he nervously scratched his nose.

"Mm, yeah that'd be about right," came his light and care-free reply.

Naruto pouted and narrowed his eyes. He looked over Sasuke's face and noticed the dark red scratch marks and frowned. He reached forward and raised his palm to the cut, cupping his jaw bone and cheek.

"Did I do that?"

Sasuke answered, "Hn. You don't remember?"

Naruto shrugged. "Most. Sorry." He smiled cheekily, exposing his fangs.

"You'd better be." They both knew that the apology wasn't just for the slashes across his cheek.

Sasuke was just beginning to think that he was safe, being this near to Naruto. He leaned back a little, his heart beat quickening as Naruto's expression went from cheery and apologetic to ravenous and lust-filled. '_Crap…'_ Sasuke thought nervously. The blue-red eyes so close to his once again reverted back to a dark blood red, their glow more intense in the darkness than that of the sharing. Sasuke could feel the claws on his cheek grow longer and sharper and glanced down to see the patterns on Naruto's tanned stomach fill in with deep charcoal black, swirling like a storm.

"D..dobe," the Uchiha warned. The grip on his cheek grew in strength.

"Teme, you… shouldn't have come…" Naruto said in a deep voice, rich with growl. '_Take him… he's right here… Take him now!'_ The Kyuubi's voice bellowed through his blood. "He's telling me… I can't…. ugh…" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut against himself and squirmed.

Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart beating fast in his chest. He was suddenly effortlessly pushed down to the floor, flat on his back with Naruto on his hands knees above his hips. His clawed hand left his cheek and landed on his clothed chest, keeping him down with no chance of escape. Sasuke noticed right away though, that Naruto's actions weren't as rushed and desperate as the night before. He could also see and feel Naruto's body trembling, as if he was holding himself back. Sasuke placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and moved to push him away.

"Sasuke… please…. I won't hurt you," Naruto breathed out, though sounding unconvincing and as if he was distracted. Sasuke held the suspicion that it was the Nine-tailed Fox talking, using Naruto's voice as a medium.

"Stop being stupid and get off of me!" Sasuke whispered fiercely as he pushed the tanned shoulders, making little result. A panicked fear took hold of his senses then, a realization that he may not get away this time. Along with the fear was also a nervous anticipation that Sasuke was unconsciously attempting to stifle within himself, trying to only accept the fear and not anything else that promised something good of this. Naruto ignored his protests and bent his head down. He ran his tongue along Sasuke's neck, nipping at the delicate skin with his sharpened teeth. Sasuke involuntarily shivered at the feeling and bit his lip to keep from encouraging the lust-driven demon. "Go, go find Sakura, aaah, or s-something," he ground out, a warm and unwanted tingling spreading from his neck and downward.

"No, only you… no one else," the blond breathed onto his neck. He started to suck on the skin in a different spot than the previous night; this spot apparently more sensitive judging by the Sasuke's barely contained reactions. Sasuke gave a strangled groan as he felt Naruto's other sharply clawed hand sneak up his shirt and slide over his side.

Sasuke squirmed, trying to get Naruto off his neck, and put more force into shoving him off. "Na-Naruto, you're being incoherent… you don't know what you're doing, the Nine-Tails…" Part of him jumped at the words Naruto was saying to him, that he was who Naruto wanted, but Sasuke knew that Naruto was just saying that to get his way. Or rather, the Nine-tails was just saying that to get his way.

Naruto turned and fixed his concentration on the boy's eyes with his own red ones. "Sasuke, I only want you," he said with finality.

Sasuke glared back, trying to read the red-slitted eyes; the fox's eyes. They seemed different than the unfriendly eyes burned into his memory from the night before. Looking into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke thought that he might be able to believe that it really was his friend talking with a clear minded perspective. Naruto didn't drop the fierce gaze as he continued. "The Kyuubi is letting me in enough to know what I'm doing." He broke the eye contact and started kissing along the delicate pale jaw below him. He then returned to abusing the abandoned neck. His hands under the Uchiha's shirt moved down and over from the side, caressing his lower abdomen.

Sasuke flushed. "That's," he let out through gasps, "all fine for you. But I don't—" he was cut off as his breathing hitched. _Damn…_

Naruto had pressed his hips flush down on Sasuke, grinding his hardness against him. "Don't say you don't want this, I know you do," he growled, rubbing down with his hips.

Sasuke gave an angry stare, squirming uncomfortably as Naruto's lips assaulted his, unable to get away from the boy's pressing need held against his own growing arousal.

Naruto bent up and growled low in his throat, pushing up the bottom of Sasuke's shirt and almost completely removing the piece of clothing. When Sasuke opened his mouth to dispute, Naruto swooped in and covered the other boy's lips with his own, diving his tongue into the boy's hot mouth. Sasuke stilled, unresponsive. Naruto had never kissed him before (the academy kiss didn't count…). It was strangely intimate. Sasuke suddenly became completely aware of what was happening to him, and the person who was doing these things to him. Naruto. If he really thought about, the only reason why he was resisting so valiantly was because the demon fox had been in control and had made his friend act so strangely. But now… after a moment's thought, Sasuke's resistance failed and he moved his mouth against Naruto's, responding to the kiss. For once in his life he was going to go with his gut feeling and not suppress his emotions. With the feeling of Sasuke accepting him and finally responding, Naruto became slightly more aggressive, in a way that pleased both the Kyuubi and the carrier.

Naruto pressed himself harder into the kiss, moving his head to the side to achieve a more comfortable angle. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists and slid the boy's arms up over his head, leaning down to hold his wrists down against the floor. Sasuke's head moved back onto the hard floor, moving with Naruto's. They breathed harshly through their noses, increased heart-rates causing a greater need for oxygen. Naruto let out a low, deep moan and Sasuke almost moaned too at the erotic sound. He actually did when Naruto pressed his pulsing heat into his groin.

The Kyuubi was pumping pure adrenaline into Naruto's blood, spurring him on to make Sasuke his and satisfy the intense need coursing through his veins. Only when this boy was tied to him with a physical connection would the vicious Nine-Tailed Fox let Naruto come to rest. Now that he knew Sasuke was accepting him, and their situation, he would let himself take old of his innocence. Then the demon inside of him would leave him alone, if only for a little while. The part of Naruto that was still conscious had only a loose sense of control over what he was doing to Sasuke, the Nine-Tails almost completely taking over. Maybe it was best that way because Naruto wouldn't have had any clue as to what to do with the other boy anyways.

The two males tried to stifle their movements and moans as they moved against each other, shifting in the blankets of the futon. Of course, both of them assumed that their sensei was still awake, keeping guard nearby and waiting for any suspicious Naruto-sounding noises, but they dismissed this thought. Neither of them cared about the embarrassment surely ahead in the morning, especially not Naruto, now that he could finally satisfy the intense need controlling his actions.

Sasuke whimpered under him as the pleasure in his body escalated almost frighteningly quickly; all he wanted to do was touch and feel Naruto against him. He wasn't even sure why he was suddenly feeling this way, all he knew was that he never wanted it to end. It was as if quite a significant part of him had been buried under a thick layer of dust and now that dust had been harshly blown away, leaving a whole new level of prospect and opportunity open for him to explore. Though, all he was doing at the moment was exploring the body of the boy currently on top of him. His stomach gave an awkward leap as Sasuke reminded himself the goal which the Kyuubi sought to accomplish between him and Naruto…

Sasuke forced his arms down, Naruto's hands still attached to his wrists. He wrapped his arms around to embrace the boy's back, bringing him closer into the heated kiss. The boys broke for breath, panted and blowing warm air into each other. Naruto gave a little chuckle as he looked at Sasuke's flushed face so close to his own.

"Why so quick to give in, eh, Sasuke? Denial too much work for you?" Naruto whispered against his mouth. He gave a deep laugh again as he darted his tongue out to swipe against the cut on the boy's cheek.

"Don't ruin it, dobe," replied Sasuke. He nudged Naruto's head towards him and bit the other boy's swollen bottom lip, tugging the blond into his mouth. Naruto gave an agreeing groan and bent down, moving his mouth against Sasuke's, comfortable with his body so close to the other boy's.

Naruto mapped all of Sasuke's mouth with his hot tongue as they kissed with fervor, diving one clawed hand into the boy's charcoal black hair and the other down to rub against his thigh. Sasuke broke off the kiss for a split-fast second to completely remove his shirt, resuming the kiss as if nothing had broken it. His trembling hands explored every inch of Naruto's bare torso, running over the smooth, hot skin. Sasuke sat up even more, leaning into Naruto's chest, raising his head slightly to gain a height advantage. He moved so that he was straddling Naruto's hips, his legs spread wide and his knees on either side of Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed against Sasuke's lips. Their hard erections were pressed together, Sasuke sitting right in his lap.

"Mmm… feels good," Sasuke moaned against Naruto's neck, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes tightly shut. He moved his hips downward, grinding himself into Naruto's hard cock. He spread his legs even wider, pushing as much as himself as he could into the boy beneath him.

"Shit yes!" Naruto gasped. He clawed at Sasuke's back, scratching the skin and leaving red marks. "Fuck Sasuke," he panted, meeting his thrusts. Sharp bolts of pleasure rocketed through them as they moved against each other. Sasuke shivered at Naruto's colourful language.

They were both so hard and so ready for what was needed to sate the Kyuubi. Naruto growled and clawed at Sasuke's bare back, harder than before. Sasuke moaned and shivered at the feeling of sharp claws cutting through the delicate skin, blood dripping out of the cuts, pain mixing with pleasure. Sasuke dug his teeth into the hot flesh of Naruto's neck, biting hard on the pulsing tendon. He felt Naruto's cock twitch under him as he bit and thrust at the same time. Naruto's fingers tangled into Sasuke's hair as Sasuke sucked hard on his neck, leaving the skin red and bruised.

"Naruto… do it now," Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear, sucking and nipping at the soft lobe.

Naruto didn't have to be told (or rather, begged) twice. He bit Sasuke's bottom lip in response to his plead, breathing hard. He was so close to making Sasuke his, and the part of Naruto's conscience mind that had lingered with the Demon's when he had first started out that night with the other boy was now being suffocated once again by the driving force of the Nine-Tails. The fog was warping and twisting in Naruto's mind, making him see red through his demon eyes.

Sasuke grunted as he was flipped over and pushed down into the futon. He rested his cheek on his forearm so that most of the force delivered from Naruto could be absorbed. He could feel the heat from Naruto directly behind him, could feel the hard bump of Naruto's erection poking at him from behind. He moaned in anticipation for what would come next; that hard pulsing heat inside of him.

Sasuke arched his back and pressed himself into Naruto as claws raked his sides, coming to rest at his clothed hips. In the heat of it all, they had miraculously forgotten to remove their bottoms… Naruto growled in frustration and quickly solved the problem. He quickly pushed both his and Sasuke's pants down to bunch up behind their knees.

"Aaah..!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto pressed himself flush to Sasuke's back, the tip of his cock kissing Sasuke's entrance. He could feel Naruto breathing by his ear, the quick and shallow exhales wetting his skin.

"Sasuke…" Naruto ground out, barely coherent through the growl covering the word.

Sasuke couldn't answer because he was breathing too hard, and he didn't want to waste his breath making an incoherent response that Naruto wouldn't even hear through his lust anyways.

Simultaneously, Naruto thrust himself into Sasuke and wrapped his hot hand around the other boy's erection. Sasuke feared he awoke everyone in a five kilometer radius with the moan he let out at the combined sensations. Oh yeah, Kakashi was definitely going to be making fun of them in the morning.

"Ffff…. Aaaah!!" Sasuke bit his lip from crying out again. The mix of pleasure and pain Naruto was giving him was irresistible, and he found himself almost unconsciously pushing himself into Naruto's hips. He was completely filling him, stretching him to accept the wide girth. He had never felt anything like what he was experiencing then, and he never wanted it to stop.

Naruto's knees pushed Sasuke's thighs wider, spreading his entrance. With a groan, he thrust his length all the way into Sasuke, moving both of their sweat covered bodies against the blankets. The spirit of the demon was in control now, aggressive and rough against the seemingly delicate Uchiha. His fingers harshly rubbed up and down on Sasuke's hard cock, smearing pre-cum along the length.

It wasn't long until the thrusts sped up, an increasingly growing rhythm the two of them shared, pounding in to each other. Pleasure coiled in their stomachs, taking hold of their bodies, paralyzing them and then bursting forth.

Together they collapsed in post-coital exhaustion, both apparently forgetting how to inhale properly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's upper body, his fingers wet and sticky under his chest. He buried his face in the boy's dark black hair, breathing hard and inhaling the scent.

"Oh…god…" panted Naruto, voice still husky. He moved gingerly against the boy beneath him, still deep inside him.

"Mmmm…" was Sasuke's muffled reply. The fog of sleep was creeping up upon his brain. His heart was beating uncomfortably fast in his chest and he felt slightly nauseous.

He winced as Naruto rolled over and out of him, leaving a sadly empty sensation in replace of the full feeling he was getting used to. Naruto rubbed his neck, his eyes closed and almost asleep as he settled himself on the mess of the futon beside Sasuke.

Naruto felt the strange red storm of fog settling, then slowly dissipate. He felt the Kyuubi give a satisfied growl inside of him, finally sated. The fatigue stepped in as the demon spirit backed away into the shadows, content. His breathing became even in a matter of minutes.

Sasuke watched Naruto fall asleep, exhausted as he was. He wouldn't allow sleep to overcome him before he was comforted with the confirmation of the satisfied Kyuubi. He watched the boy's flushed face as the demon markings on his cheeks ever-so-slowly thin out into three smooth lines. Sasuke assumed the boy's fangs had returned, or were returning, to normal as well, the crinkling of Naruto's eyelids as he squinted in pain proving to be confirmation.

Sasuke sighed. The only way he would fall asleep would be if it tried to not think too much about what had just transpired between them both. Those thoughts would have to be address come morning, when he would maybe be able to actually think clearly. He turned over and closed his eyes.


	4. Dans le Basement!

"So, back to normal then, are you?" Kakashi asked Naruto, a relieved grin dawning his masked features. It was now morning and Team 7 were gathered outside in the Inn's courtyard, the bright sun shining through the cloudless sky.

Sasuke glimpsed at the boy beside him. He was glad for the both of them that their clothes were equipped with such high collars, remembering all the neck-abusing that had gone on between them. That would have been highly embarssing to explain… of course, he knew that his sensei and female teammate were just bursting to let them know that their sleep had been punctuated by many disturbing sounds. Sasuke didn't even want to think about the other guests of the Inn…

Naruto's face turned red and he nervously swung an arm around to the back of his neck. "Haha, yeah, I guess so!"

Kakashi gave a nod. "So, I take it, from what I could hear last night, that means that Sasuke must have satisfied the Kyuubi."

Sakura gasped at Kakashi's bluntness and all three of them turned red in the face. Sasuke remained indifferent but didn't even bother trying to deny the accusation. He simply chose to look off into space, ignoring them all and avoiding any eye contact. Also, he remained standing still to avoid any discomfort, though he tried to keep his relaxed and blasé appearance so as to not gain any suspicions. It had been a rude awakening when he had woken up in the morning and stood up from his bed. He wouldn't be doing THAT again with ANYBODY if he wanted to be able to walk again.

Naruto, on the other hand, started spluttering in embarrassment. "W-what? I don't know what you're t-talking about!"

Kakashi smiled. "Of course you don't. The past few days never even happened. It was all our imaginations."

"Moron, save your breath," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"And I never heard all of those noises last night, or anything either," Kakashi went on. "You might want to stop blushing Naruto, or else your face will stay permanently red," offered Kakashi.

"Aah! Stop it, all of you!" Naruto yelled, his hands covering his flushed ears. "Let's just get out of here!"

He made a big show of walking away from the group, his arms out far from his sides, moving in large swings. He didn't make it very far.

Kakashi's hand on the collar of his jacket was once again restraining him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, annoyed (and slightly flustered). "We still have our mission to complete! Just because you were insane for two days doesn't mean you can just ignore our responsibilities!"

"She's right, Naruto. Sorry! We'll head back as soon as we've obtained that missing tea list."

Naruto fixed him with a disbelieving look that communicated the height of his displeasure at the idiocy of said mission. He slumped and sighed.

"Good. Now I shall explain what we will do," Kakashi said, addressing his students.

The squad was split into teams of two; Sakura with their sensei and Naruto with Sasuke.

"It would be foolish to separate Sasuke from Naruto so early after the Kyuubi's episode. Doing so would no doubt cause high emotional stress on both Naruto and the Nine-Tailed fox, therefore potentially provoking another episode," Kakashi explained.

Of course, this take-pity-on-Naruto speech caused him to spazz. "Hey! What's this about emotional crap? I'm fine!"

"That may be what you think right now, because Sasuke is standing about a foot away from you. Now stop complaining. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we will be in Konoha where we will have the authority to deal with this properly."

Naruto pouted and folded his arms, admitting defeat.

"Whatever," Sasuke added, bored already.

They were all equipped with radio communicators, objectives, and the permission from the Inn owner to search anywhere inside the building and the boundaries of the property. They were looking for a wide scroll with approximately 223 recipes for different types of tea. Sasuke didn't even know how much stupidity it required to lose something that significant. But he didn't say anything about it. Barely.

The two ninja were currently searching in the basement of the Inn, one of the locations the Inn's son, the last holder of the scroll, had recently visited. Their sensei and their female teammate were conducting their search in the outside gardens.

"Ah, geez, it's so friggin' dark down here! I can't see a thing!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke lifted up a large box. Nothing. God this was so pointless. He dropped it back in place. "It's not that dark in here. Your night vision is just inadequate."

Naruto huffed. "Oh, I dunno Sasuke, I think my night vision just fully adequate. Last night gave me a full test-run." He laughed at the reference he had made to their activities the previous night.

Sasuke's face burned. "Idiot…" he mumbled, his stomach flipping.

That phrase, however, had proven to cause a flood of vivid images to wreak havoc in Sasuke's mind. Naruto, his naked body on his, hot and moving against him. What they had done last night. Looking at the boy now, almost standing next to him, Sasuke realized he was having trouble breathing. _God I'm so weak_, he thought, berating himself. He swallowed thickly and tried to force down any feelings, suppress any desires that were swirling around in his body and mind. He had a mission to focus on. His self-control to not think of last night worked as Naruto remained silent for a while, searching the room and its contents. But when the boy spoke, all the desire came rushing back.

"Naruto, will you shut up?!" Sasuke whispered through gritted teeth, slamming down the box he was checking, its contents spilling on the floor around him.

Naruto glared and stepped up towards him. "What the hell's your problem, anyways?"

Sasuke was amazed at this boy in front of him. How the hell was he acting so damned innocent? How much did he even remember from the previous night? Did he even know what he had done with him? _To him_? Sasuke didn't want to admit to himself how dismayed he was. Nor did he believe that Naruto had actually forgotten.

"Dobe, stop acting so innocent," he spat out, frustration making his body tense.

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto looked confused.

"How much do you remember from last night?"

A flush bloomed on Naruto's cheeks. In truth, he could only recall blurred images tinged with red, less blurred from earlier on in the evening and increasingly unclear as the night had progressed. He could definitely remember every feeling he had experienced at Sasuke's touch though, and how amazing it had been for the Kyuubi to leave him, clearing up his mind for his own conscious thought. His body started to tingle as he thought about how it had felt to be so intimate with Sasuke.

"Uh… I," he stuttered and cleared his throat, suddenly uncomfortable being so close in proximity with the other boy.

"Well?"

"Hey, we're supposed to be looking for something important! Stop distracting me –"

"No, _you_ stop distracting me," Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and slammed him up against the nearest wall. Upon the impact dust glistened down and fell on them. Sasuke pressed his body flush against Naruto's, touching him as much as possible through their thick clothing. He was already hard.

Naruto struggled against him. "S-Sasuke, get off me!"

Sasuke smirked at the irony of this situation. "Hm, how does it feel Naruto? To be unwillingly restrained by someone? I guess this is payback time."

He saw Naruto's eyes widen. He could only imagine how Sasuke must have felt under him as the Kyuubi raged on inside him, doubling his strength.

"H-hey, I gave you fair warning! It's not my fault you didn't move, teme!"

Sasuke wasn't even listening any more. He had Naruto where he wanted him, excitement and arousal juggling with his senses. Memories of the previous night washed through him, making him want nothing more but to repeat the experience. He was addicted and now he needed his fix.

In a quick series of moves he had Naruto's black and orange jacket open and his hands up his shirt, cold against the warm skin underneath.

"Aaah, c-cold," Naruto breathed out, wincing. "Bastard…" Contrary to his words and realizing that resistance was a waste of time and meaningless, he brought his arms up around Sasuke, closing the distance between them and stealing his lips. Sasuke moved his hands around to Naruto's back and dipped them into his boxers, his fingers sliding against his entrance. Naruto moaned through their kiss, opening his mouth wider, tongue moving harshly against Sasuke's. He angled his head to the side, biting and tugging on Sasuke's bottom lip.

Sasuke found himself almost wanting to awake the sleeping demon inside of Naruto, so raw from its assault less than twenty-four hours previous. The aggressive, rough and unforgiving side of Naruto made Sasuke's heart race and his cock twitch.

The heat rose as they moved against each other, grinding themselves with harsh strength into one another. Somewhere beside them a box fell.

Naruto threw his head back, opening his mouth to gasp. Sasuke glimpsed at his mouth and saw long, shining canines. He gave a breathy chuckle. So easy. So satisfying.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, pulled his head down towards him and kissed him harshly. He shivered as the boy's sharp fangs grazed his gums and tongue. The kiss was hot and fast, almost desperately needy. He brought his other hand up and pulled at the blond spiky hair, twisting and tugging the locks. Naruto bucked his hips against him in response.

"Haaah.. Sasuke… t-touch me," Naruto moaned against his swollen mouth.

Fully inclined to obey to the request, Sasuke dug his hand into the front of Naruto's pants, the silky cloth of his boxers acting as the only boundary between his hand and hard flesh. Sasuke would tease Naruto; have him almost begging him to go that extra step. Through the cloth he rubbed his palm up and down on the hard, hot shaft, eliciting deep moans from Naruto. His cheeks were red, his swollen and wet lips parted in a moan. Sasuke swallowed the moan with his lips, his hand squeezing the moist head of Naruto's erection through the wet cloth and earning a loud moan from the boy.

Naruto thrust his hand down Sasuke's boxers, skipping the pants, and began returning the favour. He broke away from the kiss and snapped his teeth in a growl, nipping at Sasuke's jaw line and moving down towards his neck.

Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's neck, kissing the skin and the faint red marks from the night before that he had left there. He inhaled deeply, the boy's musky scent filling his senses as they moved together. Sasuke found he couldn't breathe normally, panting in short and shallow breaths as pleasure clouded his sight. His breath hitched as he felt Naruto's fingers pinch the head of his own erection as he had done before to the boy. Naruto growled and gripped the wrist Sasuke was using to stroke him and forced the hand past the silk of his boxers, bucking his hips into Sasuke's hand as moved it.

* * *

"Sakura, would you be kind enough to go and tell Naruto and Sasuke that we've completed the mission and bring them back up here?" Kakashi asked the pink-haired kunoichi. He held in his hand the object of their efforts, a large off white scroll that was quite frankly hard to miss in most places.

Sakura straightened herself up and nodded. "Yes sir!" She turned away and made her way to the Inn. Sighing, she wiped her brow. She and her sensei had spent about an hour searching in the hot sun searching the rich gardens for the scroll, and had finally encountered it hidden under a large bush. The task of searching for something had been slightly mundane and uneventful, so she had reaped the benefits of the time she had with her sensei to strengthen their friendship. It had been nice, she concluded. Kakashi had proven a pleasant and needed distraction from the thoughts buzzing around in her head. She had become quite troubled when she found out that morning what had happened between Sasuke and her friend. The fact that they are both males was immediately dismissed. She wasn't one to be concerned about that type of thing in social society. What really nagged at her was, well, Sasuke. She still had strong feelings for him, and she figured maybe someday that he would return them to her. Contrary to Ino's advice to just forget about the stubborn Uchiha, she had always kept a small place in her heart for him to come to if ever he needed to. She frowned at her loss. She had never truly believed that the boy could ever return an emotion such as love, but she had always been there for him as a friend. She admitted she could see before some kind of a future. If not with her then another deserving girl from the village. But Naruto? Now where had something like this even come from? Still, she didn't quite believe that any type of relationship would come out of this. She saw it as a one –time thing. The Kyuubi was acting up and Naruto was there. She convinced herself that, the two boys were comrades, nothing more, and perhaps there still _was_ a chance for her and Sasuke.

The girl sighed. She decided she would contemplate this further upon arrival at the village. Perhaps she would speak with the Hokage about it. Kakashi told her, when they were searching, that when they arrived, they would be scheduling a meeting with Tsunade to update her on Naruto's condition.

She entered the Inn and turned left down the main hall, walking towards the staircase to enter the basement. She assumed the boys would still be there, knowing that Naruto was the lazy type on these kinds of missions and that Sasuke would be stubborn and meticulous in his search. She gave a little grin at how well she knew the Uchiha.

Slowly, still in her thoughts, she took the staircase down into the basement, being swallowed by the darkness. About to open the door to the room, she stopped. Frowning, she listened for a minute. Rustling and thumping sounds were coming from the other side of the door. She decided to label it as the boys still searching for the scroll. Grinning, she thought about leaving them there for another hour, looking for something she had already found, but then she realized that would be unkind.

She opened the door. And froze.

Sasuke and Naruto broke apart and turned their attention to the door in which Sakura was standing in, five feet away from them both. They were panting, lips swollen, and all the appearance of the most intimate activities. She tried not to focus on the fact that their hands were down each other's pants.

Her hand fell away from the doorknob and went up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide and glossy.

"O-Oh, um, we… found the s-scroll," she whispered faintly from behind her hand. Sasuke was looking directly at her, his gaze piercing a hole through her heart. Naruto couldn't meet her eyes and instead looked down at the floor in embarrassment and slight guilt. She stood in place for a few seconds and then bolted, slamming the door shut. She left to return outside when she calmed herself down enough to be in public. Immediately after having convinced herself that something like this would never happen again, her heart was in turmoil. She felt sick.

Naruto cleared his throat and slipped out from under Sasuke, pushing himself away from the wall and removing his hands from the boy's boxers. He brushed a hand through his hair, frowning at the door.

"Well that was… y'know, unexpected," he mumbled.

"Hn," Sasuke said, straightening himself up.

Naruto gave him a look. He sighed and started straightening his clothing. He encountered a problem in his pants. "Uh… crap."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Seems we have a bit of a problem. Well, we could continue as we were before we were so randomly interrupted." He, now more than ever, _hated_ being interrupted. Damnit, he had been _so close_.

Naruto blushed. "We, y'know, really should go to Kakashi and Sakura. Then we can finally get outta this dump and get back to Konoha."

"Well then what –"

"Just give me a minute," he snapped.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He quickly meditated on the spot to restore his normal appearance. It didn't take much effort because he had just good chakra control. Naruto on the other hand was apparently having some difficulties. "Stop wasting time, dobe. We have to leave."

"Shut up! You're not helping you know. You go on ahead without me," he said, his voice rough sounding and his face flushed from their activities. He was fidgeting with his pants, trying to make it look like he didn't have an erection. Sasuke sighed and stepped closer to Naruto. "Obviously this is getting us nowhere. Here."

Naruto yelped as Sasuke shoved his hand down his pants again, directly meeting the problem. "Aaah, d-don't…" His breath hitched as Sasuke moved his hand around Naruto's rock hard arousal.

Sasuke ignored him and, in less than a minute Naruto's "problem" was fixed. He smirked.

"Oh whatever. C'mon, let's go." Naruto turned away from him and opened the door. Sasuke followed with a smirk still on his face.

The walk home to Konoha was pretty much the most awkward experience any of them had ever, well, experienced. When they first started out, much to Kakashi's surprise, he noticed that Sakura would not let herself look at Sasuke. Or Naruto. Which was certainly more normal. Sakura was usually always quietly gushing to herself about something to do with the dark-haired boy, but now, she had a forlorn look on her countenance. She walked directly behind Kakashi to avoid looking at the boys. Kakashi was not stupid as to what was the reason for this avoided eye contact. Sasuke and Naruto walked beside each other, keeping a somewhat tense verbal silence, though the messages they were relaying in their eyes were louder than anything. Kakashi made futile attempts at simple conversation throughout the three hour walk back home, being cut short almost every time. After a while he just gave up. He sighed, thinking about how long a trip the walk home would prove to be.


	5. Nervousness

Sometime during the walk to Konoha, about an hour in, Naruto began to feel different. He had been casually taking glimpses at Sasuke walking beside him, watching him and thinking over his new relationship with the boy. He had at first dismissed the tugging feeling in his stomach a sensation of hunger. He was normally always hungry after all, and perhaps knowing that they were so close to the home of his beloved Ichiraku Ramen Stall had spurred on the reaction. But then, shortly after those first feelings, and the more he looked at his companion keeping pace with him, the more he grew agitated. He found himself needing to steal more frequent and longer glances at Sasuke, drinking more of his appearance in. And was it just him or was the air growing hotter? Naruto was growing very uncomfortable with himself, as they walked in the sun. Sasuke glanced at him as he shed his black and orange coat to wrap it around his waist. He quirked an eyebrow and Naruto gave a small shake of his head, silently communicating with him that nothing was wrong. Sasuke knew better though and kept in the recesses of his mind that Naruto appeared to be slightly nervous.

Naruto frowned. He realized that there was about an hour's walk ahead of them until they reached the village, or any kind of civilization for that matter. He swiped a hand through his hair and wiped the collecting perspiration off his head.

The more he tried to NOT look at Sasuke, the more restless he grew. He tried to deny giving in to the temptation for as long as he could hold out, unconsciously conducting a test on himself. Just before he found the boy impossible to ignore, the heat inside him would escalate and the urge to tear something to shreds took hold of his being. He winced when he felt his lengthened claws pierce the inside of his palm, so tight was he holding his fist. He groaned aloud when he let his eyes rest on Sasuke.

"Everything okay back there?" Kakashi said, turning his head to look back in their direction.

Naruto answered without looking at him, holding his gaze with Sasuke like a lifeline. He was returning the look, those onyx eyes piercing into him. "Uh, yeah, everything's… fine."

"Liar," Sasuke stated. Naruto looked absolutely desperate, his eyebrows drawn downwards, his eyes troubled and his cheeks a little flushed. Sasuke didn't miss the little bit of red bleeding into the ultramarine blue of Naruto's eyes. He quickly glanced down at his hands to notice sharp talons glinting in the sunlight.

"Get a hold of yourself, Naruto," he muttered, looking away.

Naruto growled and snapped his gaze back to the ground. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he feeling so agitated and uncomfortable with himself? And _why_ did he want nothing more right now than to ravage the hell out of Sasuke?

Naruto's eyes widened. He realized what was going on. It was so obvious! The stupid Kyuubi was still "awake." Damn. Naruto escaped reality for a minute, withdrawing into himself to consult the Kyuubi. The demon beast was behind the heavily barred steal cage like he should be, blue chakra swirling around the metal to keep it from escaping and red flames lighting the inside of the cage. Naruto demanded to know what the hell was going on and why the beast wasn't yet satisfied and WHY it had chosen this moment to awaken with a desire more powerful than anything it had previously plagued the poor vessel with.

The demon gave a deep chuckle. "Hmmm, little brat, you're going to have to give me more than that to keep me away for a month." The demon's bright orange fire expanded, licking at Naruto's face, the heat enveloping him and wrapping around his body.

Naruto was shocked. A month?! He had to deal with this every MONTH?! Oh hell. He returned to the outside world, feeling a tug at his mind. Apparently, someone was talking to him.

Sakura's loud voice rang like a bell through his mind. "Hello?! Anyone there? Ugh, he's hopeless," she said, infuriated and masking her previous attitude.

"Huh? What?" he asked, blinking. "Sorry,"

"I said, we're taking a break to stop and have a bite to eat." She didn't wait for his response and walked over to where Kakashi was sitting beside a tree in the shade.

Naruto slumped. Just his luck. Now he'd have to deal with a delay from arriving at the village; a safe place where he was looking forward to escaping and collecting his thoughts. He flinched when Sasuke bumped against his arm.

"C'mon, space cadet," he said. He walked over to join Kakashi and Sakura.

The place where Sasuke had touched him burned and tingled, sending shivers down his spine. He really was hopeless, Naruto realized about himself.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I think I'll go sit up there, okay? Just to, y'know, cool down a bit," he said with a toothy smile, indicating a high branch in a slightly taller tree nearby. Smiling at Kakashi perhaps wasn't the smartest idea; he had just unknowingly shown off his lengthened canines to him. Before anyone could say anything, he was high up in the tree. Kakashi exchanged glances with Sasuke, both of them knowing what Naruto had really meant by "cool down".

Deciding he would not follow after him, Sasuke took a seat beside Kakashi and drank from his canteen.

The nagging feeling tugging at his soul was horrible. It was eating at him like a very force inside of him. This had only been happening to him for a few days; what would his mind be like after a monthly assault every year? Naruto prayed he would be able to live with this; the insane urges of the Kyuubi. He supposed he had no choice. It was now his lifestyle.

The heat wouldn't leave him. He hunched over, squeezing his eyes shut and holding his head in his shaking hands. Physical hunger for Sasuke was a disease clawing at his insides. His breath was coming in short, labored gasps. Everything was spiraling downward; he was losing control, and fast. It felt like he was going insane and if he didn't quench this raging thirst inside of him he would soon become the beast which was fuelling his desire.

Naruto was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with the catalyst for the total loss of his control.

Sasuke's voice barely made its way through the red haze suffocating Naruto's mind.

"Naruto!" he said fiercely, eyes glaring into those of the Kyuubi.

A fierce, loud growl erupted forth from the possessed Naruto; he snapped his teeth at Sasuke, who managed to recoil just in time to a safe distance on the branch they were sitting on.

Sasuke had had his suspicions that the Kyuubi hadn't been satisfied the night before. He had been observing Naruto's nervousness all morning, had been watching his fidgeting hands. The cause for the boy's agitated state was no doubt stirred up from their interrupted activities earlier that morning. He also knew that, with the way things were going right now, he would have to use force on the raging boy to stop his behavior.

"Naruto, stop," he said, holding both the boy's shoulders. Again, he was astounded by how strong the Kyuubi had made him.

Naruto didn't slow down a bit. Sasuke quickly delivered a blast of lightning chakra into Naruto's stomach, hitting what he knew to be the center-point of the seal, not really knowing if it was an accurate blow but hoping it was effective.

He caught the boy as he fell out against him. Apparently the blow had been effective. He wasn't worried about injuring Naruto; he was pretty tough.

Sasuke jumped down off the branch, holding the unconscious Naruto over his shoulder.

Kakashi looked at him sternly. "Is he under control?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, but he still has evidence of the fox awake inside of him."

Kakashi studied the blonde's face, nodding at the enhanced features. "Hopefully he will last until we arrive at the village. Let's move out."

Surprisingly, Team 7 made it to Konoha without further incident from Naruto. The boy had gone from knocked out to a state of peaceful sleep, now being carried over the shoulder by Kakashi. The fox-demon had once again left the boy slightly wiped.

They encountered Kiba and Shino near the entrance gate.

"Yo! Whoa what's with Naruto?" he yelled, walking over. Akamaru started to bark in Naruto's direction, his large size creating quite the booming noise. "Yeah I agree Akamaru, somethin' smells off about that one!" He pointed at Naruto, smirking.

"Naruto seems to be out of it," Shino mumbled from behind his high collar, a casual observer.

"Stop being nosy, Kiba!" Sakura said, folding her arms in disapproval.

"We had an interesting mission. Now if you'll excuse us, we must see the Hokage," Kakashi informed them. They started to part ways, Shino walking to where the two were originally standing.

Kiba scrunched up his nose, sniffing the air around Naruto. He then walked up to Sasuke, sniffing the air around him. His smirk grew wider. Shino pretended to hide his curiousity.

Sasuke glared back in his face. "Keep your nose out of this, dog."

Kiba smirked and gave a loud barking laugh. "Hah! Nice one, Uchiha! Interesting trip, yeah I bet." They walked away, Kiba chuckling to Shino and describing vulgar things to the poor insect boy the whole way.

Naruto came to, confused. He was higher in the air than his point of view and he was walking towards the main building of the village; the Hokage. Or at least, he thought he was walking. After a second he realized he was being carried.

He looked down. "Oi! What's the big idea?" he yelled, flailing his arms.

"Ah, good afternoon, Naruto!" Kakashi said, smiling up at him. He responded to Naruto's struggling by letting him down. "You're looking nice and refreshed."

The fox-boy looked around, disoriented. "How long was I out?"

"Hm, about an hour and a half. Since our break."

"Ah…" Naruto flushed and scratched his nose. He hoped he hadn't hurt anyone; Sasuke especially.

Kakashi resumed the walk towards the Central building. Naruto followed.

"So what –"

"We are going to meet with Tsunade-sama to discuss your condition," his sensei interrupted. "She will want to know everything so that any necessary precautions can be made."

Naruto frowned, gazing upwards at the towering, ornamental building. He really hadn't realized how serious his condition was. Well, the beast inside of him was capable of rampaging on and virtually destroying a whole village. He supposed the head of the village in which that event had actually happened would want to know about any activity. But what if it got too serious? Naruto certainly did not want to be detained behind bars every time he got "excited". He had confidence that imprisonment in his own village wouldn't be the solution.

He then noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where are Sasuke and Sakura at?" he asked. They entered the building, starting up the staircase that would take them to Tsunade.

"I sent them home. They will not be needed in this meeting."

"But, won't Sasuke need to hear some of this?"

"I'm sure that you're perfectly capable of relaying the information to him on your own time."

Naruto snorted in disbelief that the stubborn boy would actually listen to anything _he_ said.

They stood outside of the doors to the Office. Kakashi knocked three times. Some mumbling was heard from the other side and then,

"Come in!" a female voice snapped.

The two ninja could barely see the Hokage behind all of the wobbly stacks of paperwork. She pushed some of the piles over to the side. Tsunade had her usual Wednesday-hung-over-so-piss-off air about her. Kakashi wasn't deterred.

"Good to see you, Hatake. I trust your mission went well?" She said, rubbing her temples.

"Ah, yes. The Inn now has their missing tea list back and the owner is quite relieved. However, I came here to discuss another important matter." He glanced to the companion at his side.

Apparently Tsunade couldn't even see the other person accompanying the Jounin. Moving the stacks onto the floor, she noticed Naruto standing beside the sensei.

"Ah! Naruto." She then noticed his slightly off appearance and the reddish tinge to his cheeks. "I see what you mean, Kakashi."

She sighed and began rummaging through her drawers, ruffling papers and documents. "I was beginning to wonder when you would be notifying me of this development, Kakashi. I almost suspected Sandaime-sama's judgment…" she trailed off. "Ah, here we go." She withdrew a booklet of official looking documents from her desk and slapped them in front of her.

"Yes, well, it was quite unexpected, to say the least," said Kakashi. Naruto fidgeted, glancing at Tsunade's papers.

"Hm, I bet." She took out a pen and began jotting down information, filling in blanks on the papers. She looked up at Naruto. "Now then, Naruto, I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to give me truthful answers in response. No fooling around."

Naruto was put on the spotlight. "Whatever, Tsunade-baa-chan." He grabbed a chair from beside her desk and slumped into it.

Kakashi departed from the room at Tsunade's subtle nod. "Ja, Naruto! I'll keep in touch."

Tsunade fixed Naruto with a piercing look, almost trying to detect if he was going to lie or not. "Explain to me the exact situation you were in when the demon arose inside of you and what it felt like. Leave out no details."

Naruto blushed and remained silent, dropping eye contact with the older woman.

"Naruto, this information can only help us keep the demon in check. Now I won't ask you again."

Naruto sighed and told her everything about the first night, everything except for who it was he took out his heightened hormones on. All the while, Tsunade's pen was scrolling across the papers. She chuckled when he was finished.

"That's all very interesting, but you can't avoid telling me who the Kyuubi chose. That is perhaps the most vital piece of information. And don't lie to me."

Needless to say, Naruto absolutely did not want to undergo the humiliation of giving her Sasuke's name. But he had to tell her… He almost wished Sakura _had_ been the one. He glared at the inquisitive woman sitting behind the desk in front of him. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Her pen hovered over the document. One eyebrow rose, she said, "Interesting." She recorded the name. "Peculiar for the demon to have chosen a male and not a female for its mate… though, I suppose, it's a good thing it wasn't a girl; they would have been far too delicate," she said through a laugh. "And I suppose you picking the Uchiha boy was obvious, really."

Naruto sat up straight, beet-red. "What?! How the hell was it obvious?" Was it? Oh man…

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I think we all remember that incident back at the academy a few years ago, involving you and a certain Uchiha in very close contact with each other."

"That was – it didn't even mean anything!"

"Well, quite clearly it did. Moving on!"

Tsunade continued to ask general questions and give Naruto information concerned with medical and housekeeping aspects. Naruto was to experience this "time of the month" once every four weeks, each phase lasting about three to four days.

"It will calm down after a while, but will be intense in these first few months, as I'm sure you've gathered. You must exercise control over yourself during these hormonal times, and eventually you will have a clearer mind alongside the Kyuubi during these times.

Naruto nodded. "And what about Sasuke?"

"You two will have to figure that out yourselves. But be careful. He's no girl, but he's only human."

Naruto got up from his chair, his brain full. He two-finger saluted the Hokage as he took a few steps towards the door.

"Oh and Naruto, one more thing," Tsunade said to him. "Keep your training levels down when the Kyuubi is active like this. The chakra he feeds you may end up fueling you in ways other than used for combat."

'_Pssh, like I even need chakra from that stupid fox anymore,'_ Naruto thought as he left the office. He realized, as he left to the outside, that he was ridiculously hungry. A big grin graced his features as he took the direction to his favourite Ramen stand; Ichiraku's.

"Ah! Welcome! Please take a seat!" The owner of Ichiraku Ramen said cheerfully, gesturing at the bar.

Naruto turned in his stool, mid-noodle slurp. He swallowed too quickly when he saw Sasuke walk in through the bamboo blinds. He took a seat beside Naruto, swiveling the stool to face in his direction.

"Thought I'd find you here. Predictable," he said. He shook his head at Ichiraku-san, not interested in ramen.

"I was hungry," the blond answered around a mouthful consisting of massive amounts of noodles.

"Obviously."

They maintained a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Naruto ate at his miso ramen meal.

"So, how did the meeting with the Hokage go?"

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke, their eyes meeting. He suddenly felt like a woman telling her husband news of her pregnancy. Naruto mentally shook himself of that image. He swallowed his mouthful.

"It was annoying, but okay I guess," he replied.

"Hurry and finish that so we can get out of here," Sasuke ordered, tapping his finger tips on the wood of the bar.

Naruto gathered he wanted to hear everything that he had learned from Tsunade. A warm tingling that had nothing to do with the fox spread through him and made his lips curve upwards. Sasuke actually wanted to know about what was happening! Meaning he cared about them as a "thing"! Even more so he respected Naruto enough to want to hear the information from him personally as opposed to the Hokage, and be somewhere private to hear it. Maybe Naruto was giving the boy too much credit, though…. He ignored that possibility and kept chewing.

Still, you can't rush the delicate art that is eating a bowl of ramen. Naruto kept Sasuke waiting, knowing full well the boy wouldn't leave, and took his sweet time eating a second bowl of Miso soup.

"Aaah! That hit the spot!" Naruto cried out, patting his stomach. He was surprised to see that it was already evening.

"Geez, it got dark fast."

Sasuke began walking. "Not really, considering we left relatively late this morning after our search, and lost time from certain disturbances while traveling," he said, keeping a relaxed, monotone voice and walking with his hands in his pockets, gazing up at the sky.

Naruto snorted. "S'not like it's my fault."

They took a right turn off the main street, down a slightly darker alley.

Sasuke stopped walking. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, my house? I haven't been home yet today. You said you wanted to go somewhere to talk, right? We can just go to my house." He pointed down to the end of the alley.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and followed Naruto. They walked down the dark alley, so much darker than the open streets they were just in. In a few minutes they reached Naruto's apartment complex. Sasuke had not been there very often because he had no reason to, but the few times he had been there made the comparison between his side of town and Naruto's plain as day. The Uchiha ancestry went far back, and to say that the clan had been well off and prosperous was an understatement. The same could be said about the building Sasuke lived in.

Sasuke kept his comments to himself though about the slightly dingy appearance of the building they were walking into. Naruto had a big grin on his face, happy to be home. He opened the door to his room and walked in, conscious of the fact that he had a guest.

Naruto was slightly nervous to have Sasuke in his home, but he tried not to show it. He could tell that the Kyuubi definitely liked how the situation was progressing though, if the squirming feeling in his stomach could give him any idea. And it absolutely wasn't hunger; he had just eaten enough ramen to last any normal person a day or more, with him at least a few hours. He closed the door behind Sasuke as he fully entered his hallway.

Sasuke said nothing as he pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. Naruto copied him, clearing off some mess of his table.

"So, I take it you want to know about what's happening?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Stop fooling around. And yeah, I do. Spill."

Naruto sighed inwardly. This boy was so straight to the point sometimes. He gave all the facts to Sasuke, retelling to him what he had learned from Tsunade-sama. Sasuke kept a straight face throughout the information session, occasionally nodding but otherwise showing no emotion as Naruto babbled on. By the time he was done talking, his face was red and he was fidgeting nervously.

"So," Sasuke said once Naruto was done, "Every month this will happen?"

Naruto nodded, chewing on his lip with a fang. "More or less, yeah. But it's supposed to calm down over time, according to Tsunade-obaa-chan."

Sasuke reclined in the chair. He studied the boy in front of him and thought about the last few days. He had his doubts about some of the things the boy had told him. The Hokage couldn't possibly know if something like this would calm down the more it happened. Nothing like this HAD happened before, and judging by the intense ferocity with which the demon fox behaved, Sasuke severely doubted any kind of "calming down" going on anytime soon, especially not after three or four days. After all, Sasuke was right before when he had doubted Kakashi. Another doubt that was mulling around in Sasuke's brain, was, would he really be able to _deal_ with this every month? Now it was Sasuke's turn for nervous fidgeting.


	6. Persistence

**Huzzah Chapter 6! Ooh, you guys had to wait for longer than usual for this one… ALMOST A WEEK! Oh ****noes****You poor, poor things.**** XD Kay, so, there will be lots of SMUT in this chapter. If you don't feel like reading smut today, then you know, don't and save it for another time? I ****dunno****. Don't know why you WOULDN'T feel like reading it****ANYWAYS.**** Here it ****isssss**** (Oh and I don't own anything about these two boys. Or any of the characters mentioned in this ****fic****Woot**

**…… Chapter 6…….**

It was slightly strange for Naruto to wake up with no one else in his bed beside him. Even though Sasuke had only spent two consecutive nights with him, he was already used to having the boy with him just a foot or two away. It was the norm for the two male teammates to spend missions nights together, but those times hadn't involved them doing anything other than sleeping. However, the previous evening had ended earlier than Naruto wanted. When Sasuke had joined him in his home to talk about the Kyuubi, Naruto had been expecting the boy to stay the night. He had wanted, _needed_ him to stay the night with him. But then Sasuke had just up and left, mumbling a 'Good night' as he walked out the door, leaving Naruto slightly stunned in his wake. Needless to say, Naruto had spent the Third Night quite alone; too alone.

All this thinking of the Uchiha, first thing in the morning, had gotten Naruto flustered. He let out a sigh and got up from his bed, pushing the comforters away. Beams of sunlight filtered through his window, cascading down into his room. The time was ten o'clock.

He padded over to the bathroom, yawning. He was met with his reflection in the mirror.

"Ah! What the hell?!" he cried out. He leaned in close to the glass, smudging his nose on it. His eyes were red, his teeth were long and sharp, and his whisker marks were jagged and thick. He was seeing what his comrades had seen during the demon's times of excitement. He brought a hand up and wiggled his fingers, the sharp talons glinting in the light. He supposed his appearance might look frightening in times of battle.

According to the oh-so-wise Hokage, today was the third and hopefully final day of the Kyuubi's reign on his hormones. His body didn't feel like it was anything close to back to normal, though. In fact, Naruto could have sworn he was getting worse. On the first and second days, he could listen to people and avoid getting flustered when thinking even Sasuke's name. But ever since he woke up this morning, with thoughts and images plaguing his mind, a restless feeling conquered his heart and mind.

He watched himself frown in the reflective glass, and knew that today would be the longest day of his life. The idea of seeing Sasuke that day made him growl in pleasure, but he didn't want to appear to the other boy as annoying or clingy, as he was sure he would be perceived to be. He knew Sasuke well enough to gather that he would be stubborn and annoyed at seeing Naruto for a third time in a row. Naruto wouldn't blame the boy for wanting to stay away from his crazy, molesting behaviour. But the thought of _not_ seeing the Uchiha made him feel withdrawn and angry, contrasting the arousal at the prospect of seeing him. He was confused, internally fighting with himself just like on the First Night when this had all began. Naruto had never had hostile thoughts towards his "curse" before, because the Kyuubi usually was helpful during heated battles. But at the moment, as he stood in front of the mirror masked as a demon, Naruto was quite wishing he was just a normal kid.

Well, if he wouldn't allow himself to go and see Sasuke, then he would have to find a way to distract himself, and good way at that. Naruto knew the perfect solution. Training. A few solid hours of working out with practicing his jutsu and using his weapons always proved to melt away his troubles. At the thought of training, though, something nagging at his brain voted against it. Too excited to direct his mind elsewhere though, he ignored his doubts and got ready.

**………………………………………………….………………………………………………….………………………………………………….**

Sasuke woke up in a daze, confused for a moment as to where he was. His room much resembled the one in which he and Naruto had taken lodgings in both nights at the Inn, and the dream Sasuke had been having while resurfacing to consciousness had vividly played back everything from the Second Night. He was covered in a light sheen of sweat and was panting slightly. His hormones, already on edge these days, were racing through his blood steam and the he realized that he was uncomfortably aroused.

"Cold shower…" Sasuke mumbled. A cold shower relieved Sasuke of having to take care of the problem himself, a task which he would not allow himself to do yet. Every time he let his eyelids close though, images of Naruto hovering bare-chested, flushed, his eyes shut and mouth open in a moan, burned into this retinas and he couldn't shake the images away.

"Damnit, Naruto…" he whispered to himself as he dried off.

Sasuke withdrew from the bathroom and entered his kitchen, bright with morning sunlight. As he prepared himself breakfast, he thought over his plans for the day. And with a frown, he realized… he didn't have any. He racked his brains for a task and came up with nothing. Concentrating on how his body responded to movement, he found he also wasn't particularly interested in training either. Damn. Sasuke didn't want to admit it to himself, but he all of a sudden felt lonely in his big house.

Well, what if he visited Naruto? He had left abruptly the previous night… he hadn't exactly felt up to it to do anything with the other boy the, but at the moment, now he wish that he had. Leaning heavily on his kitchen counter, he realized he that he definitely had angered the Kyuubi and hurt Naruto, both mentally and thereby physically with the demon's anger, by not staying the night. Well, Sasuke thought, he would wait until the boy came to him.

**………………………………………………….………………………………………………….………………………………………………….**

Sakura picked up the picture delicately. She had looked at this composition and endless number of times, studied it, polished the protective glass repeatedly, and cherished it because it was something important to her. It was the only way she could look at Sasuke without him rolling his eyes at her, even though he was pouting in the picture, Kakashi's hand on his head, rumpling up his indigo blue hair. It was a few years outdated, but this picture of Konoha's Team 7 still perfectly captured the personalities of each of the individuals in the photo.

She shifted her eyes to the grinning face of Naruto, skipping over herself in the middle of the two ninja. She frowned. Why did this have to happen? She of course did not blame Naruto for this curse inside of him; the Kyuubi was something they had all learned to live with and she full-on accepted the demon as a force of life. But she was now convinced that fate was laughing at her, goading her by dangling Sasuke in front of her like a tempting carrot, she being the pack mule desperate trying to achieve it. She sat on her bed and sighed, looking again at the raven-haired boy standing next to her in the photo. Had she known Sasuke's sexual preference sooner, maybe then the effort she put into trying to win his heart would have dwindled.

But Sakura had a plan. She had created it last night while she had been attempting to claim sleep. The only possibly way that she would have any chance now was to intervene and speak with Sasuke. If she couldn't win his affections, a task she had not yet given up on, maybe she could at least gain some understanding about the whole situation from Sasuke's point of view. Then perhaps maybe, after hearing what Sasuke had to say about all of it, and his thoughts on Naruto, she could finally let herself move on. Her first goal though, was to copy the photograph and push her way in between the two boys. After all, Sasuke said himself he needed to build a new clan. He couldn't very well do that with a male, now could he?

Sakura left her house, with determination heading for Uchiha Manor. She did not appreciate the irony of Naruto's "Never give up!" motto playing through her mind as she walked.

**………………………………………………….………………………………………………….………………………………………………….**

"Aaaargh!" Naruto yelled out as he flung a round house kick at the wooden pillar. He landed on the ground, hunched over, his hands balled in fists and breathing hard. He had been training for about two hours now, and his plan to distract himself was failing in epic proportions.

He could feel the searing warmth and power of the bubbling orange chakra flowing around his body. He didn't want to check, but he was pretty sure there were two chakra fox tails out, swirling in an angry fire behind him. Which was strange, because the only times he used the fox's chakra up to the extent of the tails appearing was when he was desperately in need of chakra in battle. Never when he was just training, especially by himself, did he ever need to use chakra from the demon. The first twenty or so minutes of his training, he had been okay, but then the more active he got, and the more chakra he used, the more irritatingly annoyed with himself he grew. Still breathing hard, he looked to his side at the other wooden pillar he had been using. It was practically destroyed; his claw marks had cut deep into the wood, leaving splinters and chips of wood falling off it. He had taken his anger and frustration out on the equipment provided in the training grounds, trying to alleviate the anger as it had come, ending up only increasing it. And it didn't help when little things reminded him of Sasuke, the whole reason he was here in the first place. Naruto couldn't see straight.

"Damnit… damnit, damnit, damnit!" Naruto growled to himself. A few hours of avoiding his "mate" had left him worse than he could have ever imagined. The only way he was going to restore balance in himself was if he saw Sasuke. There was no other alternative.

Naruto looked toward the East, where he knew Uchiha Manor was. With a nod, he picked himself up and sped off in a sprint. It was time to settle this ridiculous emotional trip.

**………………………………………………….………………………………………………….………………………………………………….**

With nothing else to do, Sasuke had chosen to meditate. He actually quite liked to meditate. It allowed him to escape into a world which was entirely his own, to withdraw into himself and find his center. The balanced relaxation and concentration placed him into a state in which he could collect his thoughts and practice molding his inner chakra, softening or stretching the chakra gates which created a circuit in his body.

He almost didn't hear the knock on his door, so into the meditation as he was. His eyes snapped open and he returned to reality. A second series of knocks, this time three, sounded. He stood up and walked to the door, wondering who it could be. He tried to ignore his increased heart rate at the thought of a certain blonde.

He opened the door and was met with Sakura. "Oh, hi," he said, peering down at the slightly shorter girl.

She greeted him with a smile. "Hello Sasuke-kun. Is this a good time?"

He wondered what she could want with him. He sincerely hoped that she wasn't trying to ask him out on a date again. He really did dislike turning her down all the time, but if she couldn't get a hint, then it wasn't his fault. However, he hadn't had a proper conversation with the girl since the awkward confrontation with her in the basement of the Inn.

He stepped away from the doorway and opened the door completely. "Sure. Come in."

She smiled and entered the house, taking off her shoes at the entrance. The house was completely silent; no one was here except for Sasuke. Perfect, Sakura thought. Sasuke's eyes automatically conducted a quick scan of the front porch and the trees beyond before he closed the door.

He entered the kitchen and Sakura followed. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked her, going to get a glass.

"Okay, thanks. Water will be fine." She took a seat at his kitchen table. Everything was going pleasantly so far, she thought with relief. She would have been disappointed to have found Naruto at Sasuke's house and have to back down.

A glass of water was set down in front of her and Sasuke sat diagonal to her, sipping from his own glass. He seemed relaxed, Sakura noticed. That was a good thing.

"Mm, so I just wanted to talk about a few things. You know, check up on you," she began, looking at the boy.

Sasuke remained silent. Typical Sakura, always wanting to "check up on him", as she so put it. He really hoped he wouldn't have to turn the girl down _again_. She had actually gone a while now without asking him out though. He was proud of her. And besides, how would Naruto react to something like that? Sasuke suppressed a shiver at the idea.

Sakura continued, "So, um, this whole deal with Naruto and you. How do you feel about it all? It's kind of weird, don't you think?" She looked at him with genuine curiousity, seemingly innocent.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her. "I suppose so," he answered.

Sakura knew she would have to poke at the boy to get him to elaborate on anything. "Are you going to see him today? I mean, today is supposed to be his last day, right?"

"No, I'm staying here," he replied, setting his glass down, the water sloshing around against the sides.

Sakura hesitated for a moment. Even though she knew what the answer was going to be, she asked anyways. "Well, would you like to do something? I have no plans for the rest of the day."

_'Damnit,'_ Sasuke thought. He knew that was coming. She really was a nice girl, and he almost wished he could say yes, but he really was not interested. She was just too… Sakura. And the image of Naruto was quietly sitting in the back of his mind, watching everything. "Sorry Sakura, but no."

Sakura didn't even flinch, not fazed with his negative answer. She inched forward in her seat. "Sasuke, you're going to have to give me a better answer than that."

"I have better things to do here," he answered, not looking at her. He stared into the water in his glass.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm so sure. You have no reason to stay here." She sighed and looked at him. She moved her hand onto the table and rested it near Sasuke's free hand beside his glass. She made eye contact with him. "Please, Sasuke. You don't have to stay with Naruto. You don't even like him like that!"

"Who said Naruto had anything to do with this?" Sasuke said, anger leaking into his voice. Of course, Naruto had everything to do with this. He was starting to get annoyed. He glanced down at the girl's pale hand inches away from his and uneasiness crept up on him.

**………………………………………………….………………………………………………….………………………………………………….**

Naruto's excitement grew as he gained speed, closing the distance between him and Sasuke. He could feel chakra all around him, giving an extra push to his feet as he leapt off of buildings. He could almost feel a something pulling him towards the other boy, and knew that when he was with him, the rope would go slack. And there was only one thing on his mind right, now; what he was going to do to the boy at the first second he saw him. Nothing else was on his mind, and the urge to satisfy the Kyuubi was stronger than ever before. He sincerely hoped Sasuke had recovered from two nights ago. Well, it's not like he cared if he had. That wouldn't stop him. Closing the distance, Naruto growled when he felt the other boy's chakra signature, faint but growing stronger with every leap. So intent on Sasuke, he missed the other faint chakra signal intermixing with the Uchiha's.

**………………………………………………….………………………………………………….………………………………………………….**

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in warning. Sakura had put her hand over Sasuke's, closing her fingers around his.

"Sasuke, don't you want to avenge your clan and build a new one? Where can Naruto help you with this?" she asked him, her eyes almost pleading with him.

"I never intended this to happen, Sakura. It just did, and now it can't be reversed." He glared at her, ignoring the valid point she had brought up.

"Yes, but, when Naruto's normal again, you can just, I dunno, he can find a new mate! And then you can be with me, and I'll help you-"

"Stop," Sasuke said fiercely. _'Sasuke, I only want you… no one else…'_ Naruto's words flashed across his mind. "You only always think about yourself. That's your problem. I don't want your help. Maybe I want to stay with Naruto." He flinched his hand away from Sakura's. But she held on, now holding his with both her hands.

"But why? Why do you want to stay with him?" Sakura needed to understand.

"I-" Sasuke began. He stopped suddenly, eyes widening. He looked towards the door and froze.

"Sasuke? What's-" She went silent as Sasuke glared at her.

He could feel an immense, almost violent chakra force rushing towards them. Naruto was coming to his house, and he wasn't going to be happy when we found Sakura. Before he could warn her, and she seemed to feel it too, the door was forced open.

Naruto, fierce and glowing, stood in the doorway. Sakura didn't withdraw her hands from Sasuke's in time. She gasped. Naruto's eyes glowed toward her and the most menacing growl possible escaped from his throat, his fangs bared. In a flash, he moved towards her.

"Sakura, get out!" Sasuke said, taking action. He jumped towards Naruto and got in between him and Sakura just in time, holding him back. Sakura was frozen for a second in fear, all of Naruto's killer instinct focused on her. She could feel it in her bones. What would happen to Sasuke? She looked at him fearfully, the back of his head in her face.

"Sasuke, be careful!" She said as she ran out the door. Naruto tried to go after her but Sasuke acted quickly and summoned a barrier from a jutsu to barricade the door.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, gaining the enraged boy's attention. Naruto turned to him and seemed to realize who had shouted at him. Sasuke didn't even blink and Naruto had slammed him up on a wall.

"What was she doing here, teme?" Naruto growled, his teeth almost on Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke glared. "She was just checking up on me," he answered calmly. He could feel Naruto's demon chakra swirling around him, heating his body and almost giving him energy.

The calm tone with which Sasuke had answered him seemed to click in Naruto's mind and he suddenly slumped against the boy, his chakra levels dissipating. He realized what he just done to Sakura, in this state. He still couldn't think clearly, but he knew that he had just almost critically injured his friend and comrade. He had never wanted this to happen. He growled, making a fist. Sakura should have never come to Sasuke, though. The foolish girl. Naruto closed his eyes and willed down his anger, inhaling a deep breath of Sasuke's mouthwatering scent.

"Damnit… she hates me now," Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's chest, his forehead pressed in the clothing.

Sasuke thought this was a really childish thing to say, after what had just happened. The way Naruto had said it made it sound like he was pouting like a child caught stealing candy. He almost laughed. "Dobe, you just scared her. Anyone would be scared after what you just did," he said, resisting the urge to pat the boy's spiky hair.

Naruto growled against him. "I've ruined everything. She… won't…" he wandered off, biting his lip and making it bleed with his fang. He valued Sakura as a teammate and friend, and now she would never want to see him again, in fear of being slaughtered. He couldn't blame her either, and that thought made him feel horrible with himself. He wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him, needing to feel his body against his.

Sasuke gave into the urge and put his hand in Naruto's hair, stroking the golden locks. "I'm sure she'll understand dobe…" he mumbled. He looked down at the shaking, possessed boy. He thought about what he said to the girl, not moments ago, about wanting to stay the Naruto. Now he realized, even with the fox's hold over him, he hadn't been lying. He gave a little tug on a chunk of hair. Naruto rose up and met his face, his blood-red eyes glistening.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, heat still coming off of him and held him close. He pressed his lips to Naruto's, initiating his first kiss with him. Naruto immediately responded, moving his lips against Sasuke's and cupping his face with his clawed hands, bringing it closer to his lips. He drank Sasuke in; desperate for any touch he could give him. It was like a thirst was being quenched, like he had never tasted water before in his life, and now suddenly he had a glistening supply of it to consume. He almost whimpered aloud, opening his mouth against Sasuke's. He tasted his mouth with his tongue, darting it in and out and against Sasuke's. Naruto moved his hands from Sasuke's face and up his shirt, spreading heat and a weird pleasurable feeling across the boy's skin. It was almost like he was being tickled, but not in the right places, and it was strangely arousing to Sasuke. They moved against each other, breathing hard, sucking at each other's mouths, heat rising.

"Sasuke… I need you so much," Naruto moaned against Sasuke's mouth, trying to catch his breath. He ran his hands up and down the other boy's soft skin, moving his open mouth against Sasuke's chin.

"Then take me," Sasuke whispered back against his lips, biting at the soft flesh. He claimed Naruto's lips, feeding his tongue into his mouth and grazing the sensitive flesh against a sharp fang, sending tingles down his spine. He put his hands up and under Naruto's black shirt, immersing his hands in the fiery heat of his skin.

They were still on the hard wall of the hallway, and it was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable for Sasuke, who was pressed up against it. "Bedroom," Sasuke said shortly, leaving no room for argument.

They left the wall and Sasuke pulled Naruto towards his bedroom by the hand. Naruto was practically erupting with anticipation. The first half of the day had been absolute torture on his senses, denying himself the need to see Sasuke.

Naruto swiftly removed his top clothing as he got on to the bed, on top of Sasuke who was already on it, throwing the clothing off to the left. Sasuke copied him and they were both shirtless, chests together as they rejoined at the lips. Naruto's fierce need for him was contagious and Sasuke found himself needing more of everything; more of Naruto.

Sasuke was overwhelmed, his heart racing against the equally fast-paced one pressed up against his chest. Their hands were all over each other, Naruto's clawed fingers mapping out Sasuke's pale back, Sasuke's hands doing the same to the tanned skin on top of him. Sasuke hadn't realized how much he had been craving this all day, how much he had needed it. He realized he had been being stupid to try and wait Naruto out. He didn't appreciate how much Naruto, being like he was currently, needed to be with him. Their breathing was short and loud, sounding almost desperate.

Naruto crawled all the way on to the messy bed and shoved the other boy onto his back, keeping the heated tongue battle with Sasuke. The Uchiha moaned underneath Naruto and tugged at the boy's lower lip with his teeth, eliciting a growl from him. Sasuke shifted his legs open underneath Naruto, bumping his thigh against Naruto's hard shaft. Naruto broke the kiss to bury his face in Sasuke's neck. He bit and sucked on the boy's soft earlobe, something apparently that was well liked by its owner. He repeated the action and Sasuke responded by wrapping his arms around the other boy's shoulder blades and thrusting his hips up into him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other's. Naruto grinded himself into Sasuke's body, moving his hard arousal against the other boy's.

"Mm, fuck..." he moaned against the other boy's neck. His open-mouth sucked on the pale, thick skin, swirling his tongue against it and tasting him. He pressed his sharp fangs down on the jugular vein, feeling it pulse under his tongue.

"Ah, N-Naruto," Sasuke gasped out, feeling the sharp talons grazing his sensitive skin, so close to his life source. He wanted those teeth to press down a little harder, wanted to teeter on the edge of danger.

Naruto seemed to have heard Sasuke's underlying request in his pleasure-filled voice. He closed the gap in his mouth by a centimeter and, breathing harder now, let his canine teeth press down harder on the throbbing skin. Sasuke's cock twitched underneath his. He felt blunt fingernails scratch at his back.

"More…" the other boy gasped, moving his neck to give Naruto more access to his skin.

Hot blood was pumping directly under Naruto's teeth and he wanted to bit down so hard that he could taste it. But that meant risking Sasuke's death and that was the very last thing Naruto wanted. So he increased the pressure only a bit, latching himself to Sasuke's neck quite effectively. He felt fingers bury themselves in his hair, pulling his head toward the side. Naruto tugged on the flesh, stretching the skin he was biting. Sasuke was gasping now, instead of breathing.

Naruto opened and closed his teeth on the thick pulse repeatedly in quick succession. Sasuke squirmed under him and threw his head back, stretching the throbbing and burning vein under Naruto's teeth. He moved his hands down to the boy's training pants, shoving them under the layers of clothing to squeeze his cheeks. Naruto's teeth moved from the now red skin and up to his jaw line, scraping his teeth against his jaw and ear and then back down to his collar bone, his hair brushing against Sasuke's cheeks. Naruto pressed a kiss to Sasuke's lips and then rose up on him, straddling the boy's waist. He looked down at the bright red spot on the boy's neck, puncture marks evident teasing the worried flesh in what seemed like a sea of bite marks. Sasuke brought his head back forward and, panting, looked up at Naruto, reading the undisguised lust and desire in his demonic red eyes. He found himself completely amazed by this boy, this creature, sitting oh him.

Breathing heavily, Naruto tugged at the waist band of Sasuke's shorts. "Off," he growled. Naruto rolled off of him to remove his own pants, lifting them over his erection. Sasuke sat up and hurriedly complied, already craving the feeling of the boy on him. As Naruto moved back over to the other boy, Sasuke began to turn over but stopped when Naruto laid a hand on his waist.

"Not like that again," he said, his voice husky.

Sasuke was confused for a moment as to how they were going to do it, but then just decided to go with Naruto, trusting the boy's heightened instincts.

With heavily lidded eyes and hitched breathing, Naruto managed to say, "Get on… my lap." He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, pulling the boy towards him.

Naruto spread his legs wide, exposing his darkened, hard length, lying nearly flat against his lower abdomen. Sasuke swallowed, looking at Naruto's cock. The insane urge to wrap his mouth around it came over him but he suppressed it. He rose up and, holding his breath, pushed himself onto Naruto, hugging his body close to his. They both groaned in synch at the feeling; Sasuke was incredibly tight. It took a minute for him to accept all of Naruto, hugging his thighs around the boy's hips for support as he inched downwards. He let out a breathy groan through his teeth when he finally sat all the way on the boy's lap, struggling to breathe as the pleasure and pain mixed dangerously. The feeling of moving down on Naruto had felt so amazing and interesting that Sasuke brought himself up again and then thrust downwards on Naruto. He moaned at the feeling of the boy's warm, throbbing hardness rubbing against the nerve endings deep inside of him. Naruto brought his hands around Sasuke's shoulders and neck and pulled his flushed face in for a kiss. They were both trembling, Naruto from restraining the beast inside of him from viciously taking Sasuke, and the other boy from intimate pleasure. The kiss wasn't ravenous; no tongues, just mouths opening and closing against each other as Sasuke moved up and down against him. Their eyes met and there were so many emotions running through Sasuke's eyes that Naruto felt himself overwhelmed. A low rumbling growl began inside of his chest; Sasuke could feel the vibrations as he rubbed against his body.

"Ah… Sasuke, mmmhaaa… faster," Naruto growled, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulder blades, holding him impossibly tight against him. He met each one of Sasuke's thrust with an upwards jerk of his hips, feeling himself move inside of Sasuke, reaching an impossibly intimate level with the boy. As the pleasure escalated, he squeezed his eyes shut against the swirling red fogs clouding his mind.

The moving body Sasuke held against him was growing warmer with each and every movement he made, emotions and physical feelings running raw. Sasuke could almost feel the demon's chakra on a physical level, almost gaining real strength from the other boy interacting so closely with him.

Both of them couldn't stop from moaning out at every movement that was made. Sasuke cried out at the extra hard jerk inside of him as Naruto pushed them both downward, flat on the bed. The pressure was building; neither would hold out much longer. Naruto blindly touched any part of Sasuke's body he could find, biting down on the boy's neck again and drawing blood without even trying to.

"Ha! I'm, …..Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, stilling against Naruto and biting down hard on his lip from the intense spiral of ecstasy crashing through him. He grinded himself into Naruto as he came, his orgasm shaking through his body. Through his blind pleasured state he felt a warm gush of fluid fill him, surrounding the hard flesh of Naruto still inside his body. They both collapsed, their ears ringing and throats soar, harsh breaths scraping against the abused tissue.

No words were said as they attempted to remember how to use their lungs. Naruto rolled over, giving Sasuke relief as he removed his weight from the boy's lungs.

Sasuke let out a trembling breathy sigh, massaging his eyes and neck. He felt warm fluid on his neck and brought his fingers up to his eyes, seeing blood. When had that happened? He looked over at Naruto's parted mouth and saw red smudges on his swollen lips.

Naruto rose up on his elbows and lowered his head towards Sasuke's. They spent about a minute looking into each other's eyes, exhaustion, desire and contentment swirling in each pair, Naruto's still a demonic vibrant red. Naruto smiled and brought a hand up to Sasuke's hair, pushing the hair in his face behind his ears. He leant down and pressed a slow kiss to the boy's lips, letting them linger before releasing them. Sasuke was blushing fiercely when Naruto pulled back, embarrassed at the sweet gesture.

"Aha Sasuke, you're so adorable," Naruto said, laughing.

Sasuke frowned and almost pouted. "I am not…" he mumbled, looking away from the boy above him.

But, Sasuke realized, if Naruto wanted him to be "adorable", he would be. He would be anything for Naruto….

He looked again at Naruto, hovering above him. He moved his lower torso and winced. "Hn, I do know what I _am_ though, dobe."

Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah, teme? And what's that?"

"Sore."

**Lol****, kind**** of a ****lame note to end on, but I had to end it somewhere without making this chapter too long. Hopefully I'll write the next one fairly soon. But I do have exams coming up and work keeps me away from my computer, so ****ya**** know, you never know. XD Keep in touch! REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	7. Happy ending?

**HOLY CRAP, A CHAPTER??? Yes indeed, I actually finished this story! It was really thanks to the recent chapters rekindling my love for Naruto and therefore Narusasu. Yaaay for fandom. Sorry to all of those who wanted an ending quicker! **

**WARNING there is LOTS of yaoi in this chapter. D:**

Naruto rolled off of the bed and sighed in general contentment. The emotional and physical torture he had experienced in the morning from being away from Sasuke had dissipated. He gave a crooked toothy grin to Sasuke as he located his clothes.

Sasuke blushed again. "I hope that ravenous fox is satisfied now," Sasuke mumbled, wiping the blood off his neck and forehead from where Naruto had bit and kissed him. "When did you bite me so hard…"

Was the Kyuubi satisfied? All Naruto could feel at the moment was a silly bliss as he zipped up his jacket. All the horrid emotional stress he had been feeling earlier on in the day was now replaced with happiness. But he couldn't deny the faint underlying current of arousal.

"Hn, I think for now it is. If Tsunade-baa chan is right, which she has no reason to be because I'm a special case, then maybe by the end of today this stupid phase will be over and I'll be back to my old self!" Naruto replied, giving thumbs up to Sasuke. "I mean, she did say it would only last for a few days… dunno!" He equated the flush he felt in his stomach at looking at the other boy to his normal rush of affection and not to the Kyuubi's rapidly regaining desire for the Uchiha.

The raven quirked his eyebrow at the boy. "Hm… somehow I don't think they'll be much difference between the Kyuubi and your usual self..."

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean! I'm not a pervert!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah well you're someone who gets off at biting necks," he said, rubbing the red spots on his neck where Naruto had bit him. He had two hickies, one with quite visible puncture marks and the other just a huge bruise about an inch and a half in diameter.

Naruto smirked and crawled over to Sasuke, who had remained sitting on the bed. He snaked both arms around the boy, leaning his face close to Sasuke's. "Well you never said stop, geez." He dipped his head down to the red marks on the left side of the raven's neck and licked at the bruise.

"Ah, Naruto, stop," Sasuke mumbled, squirming away from Naruto's attentions.

Naruto ignored him and slowly leaned forward, pushing the other boy down to lie flat on his back, his arms still wrapped around his upper body. Using his teeth and tongue he slowly nipped at the creamy pale flesh from Sasuke's shoulder to his ear, biting and sucking slightly at the earlobe.

"H-how much of this is Kyuubi…" Sasuke breathed out, wrapping his arms around Naruto as the blond moved on top of his body.

Naruto didn't answer, his body stilling against Sasuke's. After a moment, he lifted his head up to press his forehead against Sasuke's. His eyes were tightly shut, his eyebrows furrowed and a slightly pained expression on his face. He threaded his fingers through Sasuke's silky black hair and planted a kiss on his lips, trembling.

"Naruto…?"

Naruto's red eyes met Sasuke's. "I… don't know," he whispered. He softly kissed him again, his lips lingering. A strong feeling of his time with this boy running out overwhelmed him suddenly. What if all of these feelings were just from the demon inside of him? What if, during the days of the month when he was normal, he didn't feel so close to Sasuke? What if he didn't want to …

No… that was the whole reason he had chosen Sasuke in the first place. Not simply because the boy had been there, in the same room. Not because he was strong and healthy and obviously a good mate. It was because…

It was because of the obvious…

"I… I love you Sasuke," Naruto said against Sasuke's lips. The Kyuubi was simply amplifying what Naruto would naturally feel for Sasuke… he had always loved him. Ever since he had seen the little boy sitting alone on the docks by the river he had loved him in some way. In everything he had ever done it was in some kind of deep connection to Sasuke. He couldn't live without him. This whole "mating season" thing simply helped Naruto seal the deal.

Sasuke remained motionless under Naruto. His fingers clenched the fabric of the blonde's black and orange jacket. He searched Naruto's red and blue eyes. It was clear to Sasuke that Naruto needed him to believe what he had said with every fibre of his being.

How could he not believe something said with that much sincerity behind it…

Sasuke gave a small smile and hugged Naruto close. "I love you too, Naruto. And whatever else comes along with you."

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck and gave a small laugh, hiding the sudden tears which burned at the corners of his eyes.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, comfortable with each other, heart beats matching as their breathing evened out. This was perhaps their most intimate of moments. It was calm, slow and strengthened their bond. Eventually, Naruto shifted and sighed.

"I really need to go and make sure Sakura's okay. I need to apologize for how I acted…"

"Hn. It's not entirely your fault. She was trying to ask me out again." Sasuke said, opening his eyes blearily. He had almost fallen asleep.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Again? Don't you tell her like, every time that you're not interested?"

"You know Sakura. She's persistent."

Naruto leaned up on one elbow. "Yeah well, I know how you feel. I remember back in the day when I used to constantly ask her to go out with me, heh heh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Good times."

"Yup. ANYWAYS, I should go now," Naruto said, getting off the bed. "Besides, Kyuubi's getting restless again and if I stay here any longer you might get even sorer than you already are."

"Oh I don't think so, Naruto. Next time you'll be the one who's going to be sore," the raven replied, glaring in challenge at the blonde.

"Oh you think so? We'll just have to see about that. I doubt you could even manage to get me under you," Naruto replied, smirking, his sharpened teeth showing Kyuubi's influence over Naruto still going strong.

"Whatever," Sasuke said. "Do you want me to come with you to Sakura's? You might need to be held back again."

"Hey! Don't treat me like a kid. If you're there you'll just distract me even more! Nah I'll go alone."

Sasuke and Naruto left the bedroom and slowly walked to the front hall, then to the door.

"Oh, she didn't even put her boots back on…" Naruto said as he neared the door, seeing Sakura's black boots.

"That's because she was too busy running away from you."

Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke. "Way to make me feel even worse."

Sasuke shrugged.

Sighing, Naruto bent down to pick up the boots. "I'll bring them back to her as a peace offering." He turned back to Sasuke as he opened the door. "Uh, so, I'll…"

"Meet me back here."

Both boys blushed as they spoke at the same time. Naruto smiled and winked. "Later, Sasuke! I'll be back soon so that you can NOT make me sore!"

"Hn," Sasuke said as he closed the door, his face tomato red.

Naruto realized he must have looked somewhat strange, walking through the village with a pair of black female ninja boots in his arms. The people he passed by on the way to his friend's house were not only looking at the boots he was carrying but also at his face. The eyes lingered on his own eyes and on his cheeks. He smiled at a young boy looking at him curiously, who then cried out and ran to his nearby mother. Naruto frowned. He was used to people looking at him funny, but that kind of treatment had ended a few years earlier. He realized, because the Fourth Day was making him feel the worst so far in terms of arousal, it was because he still had some of the Kyuubi's features leaked in with his. Naruto picked up the pace, slightly uncomfortable under the curious and slightly frightened stares. It was bringing back a very unwanted feeling of nostalgia.

As he neared the street on which Sakura lived, a strong feeling of guilt mixed in with nervousness erupted inside of him. Which was weird because it mixed in with his ever sustained feeling of arousal; a strange combination. He certainly felt very guilty at how mad he had gotten at his friend… but, but she had been THERE and he had been so ready to _take_ Sasuke. She had been holding his hands! Naruto shook his head. No, he knew she had a thing for Sasuke, how superficial those feelings were or not. Though, that incident should have taught her a lesson… He swallowed at the thought of what he _could _have done had Sasuke not held him back with his jutsu. Thank god nothing worse had happened…

He reached Sakura's house and knocked twice on the front door, fidgeting nervously. He suddenly felt like a twelve year-old again, coming to ask the girl out on a date. He smiled at the nostalgic feeling. How things had changed…

His hyper sensitive ears picked up the soft sound of footsteps nearing the door. A latch clicked and the door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with long auburn hair. Her eyebrows rose slightly at the comical image Naruto made, what with him holding her daughter's boots in one arm and his other hand scratching nervously at his nose, his mouth opened in a toothy smile, exposing his sharp canines.

"Hi there, Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura in?"

"Hello Naruto. Yes, she's up in her room… Can you tell me what's happened to her? She seems out of it," Mrs. Haruno said, her voice worried as she glanced up the staircase behind her.

Naruto put on a serious face. "That's what I've come to talk to her about… I have to apologize for a recent incident regarding my behaviour towards her."

"Alright well, I won't ask for the details… just patch things up."

Naruto nodded, grinning. "Will do, Mrs. Haruno!"

With that, he entered the home and head up to the second flight. He swallowed nervously, hugging the boots close to his chest. He sincerely hoped the very capable kunoichi wouldn't punch the living daylights out of him. Well, it was all he deserved for almost attacking her.

Her door was open slightly. He could smell her. He closed his eyes and he twitched, his stomach doing a back flip.

_Okay seriously Kyuubi, you need to either make up your mind or settle down,_ Naruto thought, pinching the bridge of his nose. He couldn't help how his mouth watered at the scent coming from the room, his senses heightened significantly on this fourth day of Kyuubi's reign on his system. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_ Naruto repeated the boy's name in his head as he knocked softly on the girl's room.

"Uh, Sakura, it's… it's Naruto. I uh, I came to apologize…"

Sakura got up from her desk and walked to her room door. "Come in," she said, her voice flat.

Naruto thought she looked slightly pale. But then again, who wouldn't be slightly traumatized at almost being attacked by one of your best friends who had been possessed by a demonic fox spirit. Especially when he was now the lover of the man she wanted to date.

"I have your boots," he said, not mentioning that she forgot them in her rush to escape. He put them down on the rug beside the closet.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence…

Naruto nodded to himself and took a breath (which was a bad idea since she smelled good). "Sakura, I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. It's just, the Kyuubi… no, I guess…_I_ needed to get to Sasuke and well, when I saw you… holding hands with him, it set me off…"

Sakura blinked and looked down, wringing her hands together. Naruto could tell that she was uncomfortable in his presence for more reasons than one. He could fully understand that. He could also tell that this was more about her feelings toward Sasuke than him almost attacking her. She was a chunin rank ninja after all. She was used to being attacked in dangerous situations.

Naruto leaned forward slightly. "Look, Sakura, I mean, you're a great girl… really… remember when I used to ask you out all the time?" He smiled at Sakura, who rolled her eyes. "But… well, I love Sasuke and he… he loves me," he finished lamely.

Sakura looked up, a slightly pained look in her eyes. "Sasuke… he told you he loves you?"

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. "He did…"

Sakura sighed, blinking rapidly to keep from tears falling. "Haha… stupid Kyuubi," she laughed slightly, brushing a few tears away.

Naruto's eyes offered sympathy and he smiled lightly. "Yeah… it sucks."

Sakura looked into Naruto's eyes and offered a sad smile, her eyes slightly far away looking. "Well, I'm… I'm happy for you two, I suppose," she said, sighing. "I know I've been pestering him for his attention for years now… I should have learned by now that he's not interested in me. I don't really know why I kept going after all this time… I really should you know, -"

"Sakura, you're rambling," Naruto said lightly, smirking.

Her mouth still open, Sakura stopped mid-sentence and glared. "Fine, fine. I just wish… things could… well, not go back to normal, because… eh, I don't really know what I'm saying anymore, haha."

Naruto laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. You know Sakura, I know Lee's interested," Naruto said, moving his eyebrows suggestively at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she made a fist at her friend. "Don't EVER suggest something so ridiculous AGAIN!"

"Ah, geez, I was just saying!" Naruto ducked to avoid her half-hearted blow.

"Hmph. It's the least you deserve."

Naruto pouted. "Okay, seriously, I'm sorry for almost attacking you. Just stay away from my boyfriend."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other for a minute after that sentence and then burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, don't EVER say "boyfriend" again, PLEASE!"

"Gah, I hate that word! Ew, Ew!"

Sakura sighed and glared at Naruto, folding her arms. "You know, I think I always knew this was going to happen,"

"That what was going to happen?"

"You and Sasuke."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Sakura smiled. "Because you're so open with your emotions. You don't hide anything. You've always been after Sasuke from the beginning, whether it was for his friendship or whether it was for competition in training or during missions… you've always been connected to him in some way. No one more than you wanted Sasuke back after he went to Orochimaru… it was endearing the way you fought for him."

Naruto looked down into his lap and blushed. "I guess… I guess I always loved him then. It just took all of this mess to make it official, you know?"

Sakura nodded.

"Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "As I said before, I'm happy you two have found each other." Her eyes became sad as she said that.

"You'll definitely find someone, Sakura-chan. You're an amazing person."

"Thanks…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to Naruto, scanning his face. "So, how long are you going to look like that?"

Naruto blushed and leaned back. "Eh, what?"

Sakura motioned made large circles with her hands. "With your red eyes and enhanced whiskers and fangs."

Naruto shrugged and scratched his nose absentmindedly. "Dunno really. I guess for as long as the Kyuubi's mating instinct is strong. Today's been the worst so far... Since this is the first time I don't really know what to expect, I guess."

Sakura nodded. "Haha, it's kind of like when girls have their weekly "friend"," she said, putting air quotes beside the word friend.

Naruto blushed and glared. "Ew that's GROSS, don't compare it to that! It's not like a bleed or anything, geez,"

Sakura laughed, saying "time of the month".

"Che, whatever…"

The two friends sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So, I'll see you around, eh?" Naruto finally said as he stood up.

"Oh, um, yeah I guess. Has Kakashi-sensei said anything about our next mission?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, maybe sometime next week."

"Okay, well, see you around then. Thanks again for the boots."

She walked him to the door, opening it for him.

He gave her a grin. "So you forgive me then? For Sasuke and the incident?"

Sakura sighed heavily and shrugged. "Oh I suppose so. Just don't go rubbing it my face or I'll have to punch you."

"Ah, okay, haha," Naruto said, waving.

For the second time that day, Naruto practically ran back to Sasuke's house. He felt inexplicably happy. He and Sakura were patched up, forgiving him for stealing Sasuke from her and almost attacking her. He had felt amazing when he had admitted out loud that he and Sasuke were in love. He had never been able to do that before and it had felt fantastic. And now, knowing that the person he loved was waiting for him, made him almost blind with happiness. It also made the Kyuubi growl with earnest, urging Naruto on once again. Déjà vu certainly was a strange experience.

This time, Naruto actually knocked instead of barging right in to the Uchiha's home. He was bouncing on his feet, impatient to be with the boy. With a gap of what seemed like forever, Sasuke finally opened the door, letting an exuberant and very eager Naruto in.

"Sasuke!" Naruto practically shouted, leaping at the taller boy, wrapping his arms around him and smiling from ear to ear.

"Ah, geez," Sasuke said, almost tripping over his feet with the force of the hug. "I take it it went well then?"

Naruto nodded rapidly. "Yeah! She totally forgives everything. And I expect her to be with Fuzzy-brows by the end of the week, so that means she'll stop bothering you!"

_Fuzzy browz?_ Sasuke thought. "Hn. Good work then," he said, stepping back as Naruto released him from his bone crushing hug.

They stood in the hall, Naruto's foxy grin wide on his face, Sasuke standing slightly awkwardly.

Naruto's took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered shut. "Eh, haha Sasuke, you smell really good," he said, his voice slightly husky.

A furious blush bloomed on the Uchiha's pale cheeks. "I-idiot, don't say something like that out loud…"

With his eyes still closed, Naruto took a step forward to wrap his arms around the taller boy. Sasuke jumped back a bit, aiming for his kitchen. "Oi, let's eat something, Naruto," Sasuke said, sounding slightly distracted. "You should eat something too,"

Naruto opened his eyes, showing the red glow had grown stronger, "Hey, I ate something today, I'm good!" All he wanted was to repeat what he had done with the Uchiha earlier that day… The Kyuubi had never been stronger. His own sexual desire for the other boy had never been stronger. His desire and the raw lust that the demon fox was feeding him mixed together into a very dangerous combination for Naruto's sense of self-control. It made him restless on the spot.

"You need to eat something that's NOT ramen," Sasuke said as he turned his back, heading toward his kitchen cabinets.

"How about I just eat you then?" Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the other boy as he tailed after him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he reached above him for a hanging frying pan. "Because, idiot, I'm not edible."

"Oh ho ho, you are _quite_ edible, Sasuke," Naruto growled, coming up behind Sasuke and snaking his arms around the other boy's waist. He nipped at an ear lobe, using his tongue to suck it into his mouth.

"Fuck Naruto, just back off long enough for to make something, geez," Sasuke said, slightly irritated.

Naruto used all of his will-power to pull away from Sasuke, trying to regain some of his human mind back from the Kyuubi, who had, since Naruto had entered Sasuke house, taken almost full control.

Breathing slightly heavily, Naruto let out an involuntary growl as he sat down at the nearby table. He began fanning himself with his hand, his face flushed. "Geez, it's hot in here…"

"No I think that's just you," Sasuke replied flatly. He poured some olive oil into the pan and turned up the stove. After glancing worriedly at Naruto, he went to the fridge to find some thawed out chicken. "Is chicken stir fry okay for you?" He asked as he began slicing the chicken into even strips.

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever," Naruto asked, his voice slightly off sounding. "Ugh, piss of Kyuubi," Naruto said to himself. He then removed his jacket, only a muscle shirt underneath. "God, I feel like how I did the night this all started."

"Hn. Maybe this is the climax of the cycle," Sasuke offered, his voice distracted sounding as he moved to cutting up vegetables.

"Nooo, don't say climax," Naruto whined out as he slouched in the chair, using his whole coat to fan himself now.

"Just don't jump me while I'm cutting up vegetables with this large and sharp knife. I might stab you," Sasuke said as he turned to face Naruto holding up the knife. He quirked his eyebrow at the display Naruto made. He certainly did look like how had the First Night, his face flushed, his eyes glazed, most likely because he was fighting with the Kyuubi for some control, and a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

Naruto chuckled. "Sure, like you could stab me."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Sasuke said, attempting at a reference to their "who's topping whom" talk before Naruto had left for Sakura's house.

"Wow, you made a joke! And yeah I st…. aaaah," Naruto said, closing his eyes almost as if in pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, curious.

Naruto just shook his head, his lips tightly closed. There was no room for talking anymore. He could feel his mind physically being stolen from him as the Kyuubi's desire to mate engulfed his spirit. Naruto was being pulled into the cage, the water boiling and bubbling around him. He felt dizzy. _Stop, please stop…_ he thought, gasping for breath. The room was too hot. The smell of Sasuke's stir fry and his stomach growling in response was the only anchor holding him to what little self-control he had left. Naruto sincerely hoped that Sasuke was right and he was currently going through the worst of the phase. He tried not to think about the fact that he might have to live through this every month. But then, he wouldn't if Sasuke agreed to be his mate, would he? And the other boy had told him he loved him back… aaah, too much thinking.

After about ten minutes of tense silence, Naruto sounding and looking like he was dying, the food was ready. Sasuke made two plates and gave one to Naruto as he sat down across the table from him.

Naruto opened his eyes and leaned forward. "Nice! This looks – what's with all the tomatoes?"

Sasuke shrugged. "They're good." He friggen loved tomatoes, that's why all the tomatoes.

Naruto shovelled the food back, eager to fill his newly realized empty stomach and eager to have his way with Sasuke. Oh yes, he would DEFINITELY be topping.

Of course, because of his desire to be done, Naruto finished his plate about three times as fast as Sasuke did. The Uchiha ate painfully slowly and Naruto fidgeted restlessly as he waited, tapping his clawed hands against the wooden table.

"Geez Sasuke, can you go any slower?" Naruto growled, bouncing up and down.

Sasuke slowly took a sip of his drink. "Hn?"

Naruto leaned forward and glared. "Damnit, you're doing this on purpose, you bastard!"

Sasuke shrugged.

It was true, he was. Even though he was eager for Naruto, it was totally worth it to infuriate the boy. Some things never changed.

Naruto watched with intense concentration as Sasuke picked up the last red pepper with his chopsticks and as he swallowed it. "Finally!" Naruto shot up out of his seat, knocking it down in his hurry.

Sasuke got up from his seat and collected the dishes, taking his time to walk over the sink, ignoring how his heart was pounding almost too quickly. It was taking a lot of HIS self-control to be this slow.

"Not yet, we have to do the dish-"

"FUCK NO," Naruto said. He jumped at the Uchiha and literally picked him up, throwing the boy over his shoulders. "You're gonna pay for all of that, Sasuke," Naruto, or rather, the Kyuubi growled out as he sped them over to the boy's bedroom.

Sasuke barely had time to react before he was thrown down into the still dishevelled mattress. Naruto's intense dominating behaviour, his flushed appearance and the deep growl emanating from his throat made Sasuke instantly hard. Granted, he had been aroused the whole time he had been cooking.

Naruto ripped off the rest of his clothes and then undid Sasuke's pants. "Shirt off, now," he growled into Sasuke's ear as he sucked at his ear.

Sasuke could practically see floating in the air the "bitch" left unsaid at the end of that demand. Slightly light-headed, Sasuke pulled off his shirt, arching his back into Naruto's chest, feeling the fiery heat coming off of the burning seal on his stomach.

A low growl harmonized with Naruto's moan as he bucked his hips against Sasuke's, grinding their hot arousal together.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He had been waiting for too long in the kitchen for any preparation. From the earlier activities Sasuke could handle Naruto again. With shaking hands, Naruto quickly pulled down his pants.

Sasuke's breathing shallowed as Naruto flipped his body over, pulling his backside towards the edge of the bed to where he stood.

"A-ah, w-wait," Sasuke breathed, clenching the fabric of the bedcovers in his hands. His eyes widened as he felt the wet tip of Naruto's erection meet his entrance.

Naruto wrapped his hand free hand around Sasuke's cock, eliciting a moan from him. "Waited… long enough," he managed to say.

Sasuke sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth as he prepared for Naruto. He unconsciously pushed backward against Naruto, wanting to be filled with his heat.

"Hnnnn, fuck Sasuke… tight," Naruto moaned as he, gripping hard on Sasuke's hips, as he fully entered the other boy in one thrust.

Sasuke cried out, pain shooting up his spine. "Aah, f-fuck Naruto, again," he said, needing him to get the right angle.

Naruto was way ahead of him. Biting hard on his lip he pulled out and then thrust back in at a slightly different angle, hitting Sasuke's prostate this time.

Sasuke saw white stars in his vision as intense vibrations of pleasure shot through his body.

"G-good?" Naruto growled out, stilled against Sasuke, deep inside of his body.

Swallowing, Sasuke nodded, pushing back against Naruto.

Naruto moved again, beginning a harsh and demanding rhythm against Sasuke. The other boy never said to slow down so he didn't. He wouldn't have even if Sasuke has said stop, which slightly worried Naruto's fogged mind.

"So good…." Naruto said through clenched teeth as he leaned forward, pushing Sasuke's body forward and kneeling on the bed. He knew he wouldn't hold out much longer. If Sasuke had even touched in him during dinner he probably would have come then and there. Being inside him, his mate, was almost too much for his over sensitive body to handle.

He came when Sasuke cried out his name, drawing out the last syllable as he came himself.

Naruto couldn't see as he fell forward onto Sasuke's back making them both collapse into the sheets. All he could hear was a light ringing sound and heavy breathing.

After a few minutes of orgasmic bliss and disorientation, his head cleared. For the first time in days, Naruto could think clearly. The Kyuubi sighed contentedly and released his hold on Naruto's spirit, retreating back into his cage where he belonged.

Naruto, still breathing slightly heavily, pulled himself out and off of Sasuke, blinking the wetness from his eyes, not caring where the tears had come from. Sasuke rolled over and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hey Sasuke, I think the Kyuubi's satisfied now…" Naruto said tiredly, his voice raspy.

Sasuke opened his eyes to look at Naruto and raised his eyebrows. "After that, he damn well should be."

Naruto smirked. "Hm I was that good, eh?" He rolled over to lie on Sasuke's chest, his blonde hair tickling Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke blinked. "Your face is back to normal."

"Yeah that's what I just said. The Kyuubi is satisfied." Naruto smiled and pushed back a string of hair from Sasuke's cheek. "It feels good to be back to normal." Yet, he was still aroused. Ah well, hormones.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "So this'll happen next month, too then?"

Naruto's stomach flipped. Did Sasuke not want to be his mate? "Dunno. I guess it won't if… y'know, I find a mate…"

Sasuke stared into Naruto's blue eyes hovering over him. With his hand he pushed Naruto's head down towards him and pulled his lips into a kiss, not breaking eye contact. Naruto blushed as he closed his eyes, returning the kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss, threading his fingers through the silky blonde hair.

"So yeah, it won't happen next month," Naruto said against the boy's lips, smirking.

"Dang, I missed being randomly attacked," Sasuke said sarcastically, playing with Naruto's hair.

Naruto snickered. "That doesn't have to change."

Sasuke remained silent for a moment.

"Flip over."

"What?"

"Flip over," Sasuke repeated as he sat up.

"But… why?"

"You'll find out. Get on your stomach."

Naruto started to move, his stomach facing the bed as Sasuke moved behind him. "Wait," he said, Sasuke's plan dawning on him, "hey, no!"

Sasuke snickered evilly. "Too late, idiot, you moved." Sasuke quickly got into position, gripping Naruto's tan hips firmly as he pushed Naruto up into the pillows.

Naruto squirmed and Sasuke gripped his hips harder. "You don't even know what you're doing!" He said, his voice slightly nervous as he moved away from the boy now kneeling near his backside.

"Hn, looks easy enough when you do it," Sasuke said as he kneeled behind the blonde.

"But, you're not even – aaaah.."

His voice ended in a moan as his assumption that Sasuke wasn't "ready" was put to shame as he felt the hard heat of Sasuke's arousal at his backside. Sasuke's warm hands left his hips to glide up Naruto's stomach, landing at his perk nipples. Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke gave a little tug to the pink nubs. Naruto's head fell forward into the pillow near him as the other boy's hands traveled down to his semi-hard cock. He moaned when the head was squeezed, Sasuke's thumb kneading the head. His breathing was shaky as he spread his thighs, opening up to Sasuke behind him.

"I told you I would top…." Sasuke said, his voice husky as he placed his hands again on Naruto's hips, getting ready.

"Ah, wait, you… you can't just… go in," Naruto said, clearing his throat and turning to look at Sasuke.

"Too bad. You did with me the first time," Sasuke grunted, burying the tip of his cock into Naruto's opening.

"Aah, aaah," Naruto cried out, his eyes tightly closed. He pushed against Sasuke anyways, fully wondering what he was about to feel. He knew how good it would be for Sasuke to be inside somewhere so tight and so hot. He also knew how amazing it felt to be the dominant one, in control of the pace.

Therefore he fully sympathized when the Uchiha buried his full shaft inside him in one thrust. He still hurt like hell though; pain shot up his whole body as his thighs quivered with the effort of not collapsing.

"F-fuck Sasuke, what the hell!" Naruto said through clenched teeth, sweat breaking out on his brow.

"So fucking tight," Sasuke breathed, ignoring Naruto's outburst. His initial nervousness about topping evaporated in a wake of blind pleasure as he backed out halfway and then quickly thrust back in, stretching out Naruto's muscles to make him accustomed to his length.

This was the first time Naruto could feel purely human during his intimacy with Sasuke. Without the raw and violent desire of the fox demon added to his being, Naruto could almost feel more. Instead of just the physical aspect of things, Naruto could more fully appreciate the emotions he was experiencing. He wondered what topping would be like now that he had a clear head…

"Nn, faster," Naruto breathed as he dug his finger nails into the bed cloth. Every thrust Sasuke gave him hit the right spot, an unbelievably pleasurable sensation shooting up through Naruto's body. His breathing came in gasps as he moaned along with Sasuke, his thrusts responding to Naruto's plea.

"Like that?" Sasuke said through a gasp. He dragged his fingernails along Naruto's stomach, eliciting another moan from the blonde underneath him.

Shivers ran up and down Naruto's skin from Sasuke's nails scratching him, making his hair stand on end. Naruto's right hand unconsciously moved towards his own cock and he wrapped his hand around it, pulling and rubbing in a rhythm that matched Sasuke's thrusts. He was close to orgasm and he was curious to see whether the Kyuubi would overwhelm Naruto's spirit as with every other climax.

"Almost…" Naruto breathed out. He could feel for the third time that day the muscles in his stomach clench as he reached his high. Without the Kyuubi taking over his mind it felt less intense but more real; he could feel Sasuke inside of him and more register that it was HIM rather than be overwhelmed by the physical experience and not care who it was. It was like it was his first time all over again. He moaned as he felt a warm fluid fill him, pushing back into Sasuke's rocking body.

Exhausted, they both collapsed onto the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"Can't…. move…." Naruto panted, his eyes shut tight against the dizziness. He felt weak. Obviously the fox gave him more stamina than he knew what to deal with and when the Kyuubi suddenly left his spirit his physical body was drained. Having sex right after the Kyuubi left probably hadn't been the _best_ idea…

"Good, because when you do, you'll be sore," Sasuke mumbled, trying to calm down from his own dizziness.

"Maaaan," Naruto complained, frowning. "I can't… believe I let you do that," he said, still out of breath.

Sasuke "hnned". That had certainly been an experience. One which he was _likely_ to repeat.

The two boys lay in a lazy silence for a while, their eyes closed. Somehow everything felt different now that Naruto was back to his normal self, the Kyuubi's insane mating instincts diluted. All of this had been started, afterall, that fateful night at the Inn when Naruto had jumped Sasuke.

What a weird way to start a relationship…

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt a poke at his side. "What…" he mumbled tiredly.

He looked over to see Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Sasuke asked again. "You can't be serious…" He wanted to go _again?_ Was he actually the Kyuubi?

Naruto laughed at the look in Sasuke's dark eyes. "Haha, no, it's not that. I'm friggen exhausted…" _And sore_.

"Then what do you want?"

Naruto shrugged. "Dunno." He frowned. He didn't want things to feel awkward…

He reached over and wrapped Sasuke in his arms, pulling the other boy on top of him with much effort. He patted the boy's shoulder and smiled. "There. Stay."

Sasuke blushed. "I'm not a dog, idiot."

Naruto just grinned.

**I couldn't think of a better ending lol. If I wrote anymore it'd just be like any other sasunaru fic and stray away from my plot. So here ya go, readers, FINALLY AN ENDING!! *cheers***


End file.
